Started with a chat
by tinadolphin
Summary: Another start to the story of Ben and Meg's life together, but as on the show it Started with a chat. You will get to meet most of the charachters from this fantastic seriss. I hope you enjoy it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter one~**

Ben Evans 28 years old seemed to have it all. Two successful businesses and partner with his mentor in Sunset Beach Gregory Richards in a third, a beach house on Ocean Drive and a beautiful wife who everyone in the town adored. But that was only on the surface and why he always was the last one who left The Deep, his night club, and the first one at the Java Web, his internet café, each and every day. He had had his suspicions for quite some time, but hadn't been sure about it until this past week, his wife since 3 years were cheating on him. Ben had been in L.A on a three day conference for the Liberty Corporation and the last evening everyone had gone out for dinner. At the restaurant Ben had gotten the chock of his life, his wife Maria was sitting at a table with a man and it was obvious that they didn't care what people saw. Ben had been a bit puzzled about all the trips Maria and Annie had made to L.A lately and now he knew why. Ben excused himself and left the restaurant. He went back to the hotel as it was too late in the evening to drive back to Sunset Beach.

Ben had always loved Maria she was an artist with a free spirit and loving way. She painted the most beautiful paintings he's ever seen and many families in town came to her for portraits in black and white, you could say that Maria was one of those artists who made a success while she still was alive. They had met in college. Ben had come to UCLA midterm thru contacts by his aunt Olivia who is married to Gregory. Ben's parents had tragically been killed in a car accident when he was 19 and as he was the only child in the family and Olivia was the closest relative that he knew he made the big move to America. He grew to love the little town of Sunset Beach and the people of Sunset Beach quickly accepted Ben as one of their own. His best friend Casey Mitchum, who he had gotten to know at college, was part time working as a lifeguard while he still studied towards becoming a lawyer. It was Casey he called in the middle of the night from L.A "Casey Mitchum" he answered groggy from being woken up "Hi Case, it's Ben…" he paused "Sorry to call this late" Ben was kind of a sensitive guy and had a hard time to keep his tears away. "Ben, what's wrong" Casey asked as he got out of bed since he had reassured Rae, his doctor girlfriend, that the call wasn't for her. "Oh Casey, it's true… you know I had my suspicions about Maria… I saw her with my own eyes this evening here in L.A" "Ben, I'm so sorry, you know I have had just as a hard time to believe it as you" "Are you ok?" he asked his friend "Upset, but I'll live" Ben answered "I… I just needed someone to talk to" "I'm glad you called me Ben, you can always call me you know" Ben had to laugh "I know" the agreement was mutual and Ben thought about the time Casey had called him in the middle of the night with the happy news that Rae had agreed to a second date. "Do you want me to come down?" Casey asked "Nah, the conference's over and I'm driving home tomorrow morning, although can I come kip at your place" some of Ben's old English expressions never wore out and Casey laughed "Yes, you can kip here. The spare room is free at the moment" "Great, I'll call you tomorrow" Ben said and they hung up.

Back in bed Casey told Rae what had happened. They had had their own similar problem, but it had been that her parents had wanted her to marry a nice Chinese boy, preferably the boy of their closest friends. But as the Chang's got to know Casey they had accepted him, the only problem now was that they were living together not being married.

Ben tried to get some sleep but around 1.30 he gave up and went over to the desk where he had his laptop set up, his goal had been to work thru some papers and notes from the conference but somehow he found his way to internet and a chat room he had heard people talk about in the bar back home. He read some guidelines to follow if you wanted to find people who liked the same things. He typed "sunsets, Venice and strawberries" then made himself an alias "S.B"

Meg Cummings, 26 years old, a country girl from Ludlow, Kansas had another restless night. It had been going on for a while, Tim her high school sweet heart had promised that Connie her former best friend wasn't on his mind anymore. That had made her go thru with her wedding plans. The wedding was only a week away, both the bridal shower and the bachelor party was over and a lot of presents were gathered in a spare room downstairs on the Cumming's farm. She got out of bed, usually when she was restless she went out to the stables to spend time with her favorite horse "Cassie" but tonight she got up and started her laptop. Once before she had done this and almost logged onto that chat room she had heard so much about from her single friends. That time she had made an alias and added her favorite subjects. She had always wanted to travel to Europe and see Venice. The most spectacular she knew was a sunset and a picnic without strawberries wasn't complete in her opinion. She typed in her alias "Dorothy from Kansas" well that was the best thing she could have come up with that evening. As she didn't think she'd find anyone to talk to she opened her mail-program to read her mails and at the same time logged onto her Facebook.

Suddenly she heard a 'ping' and it was from the chat room page. Someone was matching her 'likes'. Meg hesitated if she was going to start chatting or not when she saw someone who called him or herself "S.B" type in "Hi Dorothy from Kansas" Meg smiled at her alias, well why not start chatting, it was anonymous after all. "Hi S.B" she said back. "I see we like the same things" S.B said "Yes it seems we do" Meg agreed. "Strawberries I understand, who in the world doesn't like them" Ben said "But what makes you like Venice, have you been, do you live close?" he didn't know where in the world this person lived. Meg laughed "No on both accounts, I've just read so many books about it. I wish I was going there next week though" she confessed "Oh, are you traveling then?" Ben asked "Yes" was Meg's short answer, she didn't know where but from knowing Tim all these years she was thinking of either something close by or Las Vegas for their honey moon. "You don't seem too excited about your trip" Ben said, having traveled a lot mostly thru Europe with his parents but other places too he actually had been to Venice once in the 80's. "Well, it's my fiancé who's made the plans, it's supposed to be our honeymoon" Meg typed in "Congratulations" Ben wrote "Thank, I guess" Meg said "You don't seem too sure" "I don't know, I've got a funny feeling about Tim, something's not right" "I'm sorry to hear" Ben knew all too well what she was feeling when something wasn't right, he had gotten his proofs just this night. "What about you S.B, do you have someone special in your heart?" Meg asked "It's also complicated, probably going towards an end" "I'm sorry to hear" Meg said. Ben felt another piece of his heart break, he had been so happy about meeting Maria, it was about a year after he had arrived in Sunset Beach and things had finally started to feel normal again in his life. "You don't have to tell S.B, but if you feel like it I promise not to tell anyone else" "Are you working as an angel?" Ben asked "No, LOL" Meg wrote "Why do you ask?" "Just got the feeling that you're a kind person all way thru" Meg couldn't believe it, she felt the same towards S.B and that from only chatting… she looked at her computer clock "Two hours" she accidently wrote "What?" S.B asked "Oh, did I write that out loud? We've been chatting for two hours" Meg told him "Yes we have" Ben answered after having checked the time "I better log off" Meg said "It's soon time go get up and feed the animals before I get to work" "I better try and get some shut eye too" Ben wrote "I've got an early drive home" "It was nice talking to you S.B, maybe we'll talk again" Meg said "I'd like that Dorothy from Kansas" Ben said back. They both logged off. Meg turned her computer off and went to bed. The few hours that was left of the night she slept well and dreamed about eating strawberries in Venice while watching the sun set in the horizon with a tall dark and handsome man.

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you for all the feedback, this is a story I've been writing on for a while so I've got 20 something chapters that I will upload.

**~Chapter two~**

The week flew by, more than one night the dream returned to Meg. But preparing work with her absence and helping out at the farm along with the final things for the wedding Meg didn't have the slightest chance to log onto the internet. She still hadn't been able to shake that feeling that Tim was truthful to her about him not having anything to do with Connie anymore. Friday night after the rehearsal -dinner was over Meg got home, changed her clothes and went out to 'talk' a bit to her horse. Meg's 2 years younger sister Sarah had come home for the weekend to attend the wedding; she was otherwise working in Washington as an intern in politics. When Meg came back inside she went to her room to finish packing but before that she thought that she's just log on and look around. It was 'only' 11 pm but it would be a long day tomorrow. Without knowing it she log onto the chat room.

Ben was sitting in his office upstairs from the night-club. He had tried to confront Maria during the week, but there were no getting thru to her. He let her stay in the house it didn't hold that much to him; more than the life they'd shared but there wasn't much left of that for him anymore. He was still staying at Surf Central, Casey's house was called that, but he spent most hours working. Every evening when he was sitting the office he had the chat room open if 'Dorothy from Kansas' would log on but she hadn't. So when the computer made a 'ping' sound he jumped in his seat. He smiled when he saw the chat room window blink "Hi Dorothy from Kansas" he typed "Hi S.B" Meg wrote back "I guess congratulations for your day tomorrow are in order" Ben wrote "Thanks, I guess" Meg wrote just like she had the other week "It's tomorrow and you're still not sure?" Ben was intrigued "I can't shake the feeling that something's wrong" Meg said "Have you confronted Tim?" Ben asked "Yes, but he keeps telling me there's nothing to my worries" "Let me know if there's anything I can do" Ben wrote "Thanks, but I don't know what you can do?" "Why don't you let me cheer you up Dorothy" Ben suggested with a smile on his face, he'd be damned if he'd let this girl/woman get married with worries on her mind "Shall we talk about Venice?" he suggested "Sure" Meg shrugged her shoulders without anyone seeing it. "You said you'd never been, but would love to go there" Ben remembered from their last chat; well that wasn't so hard, he had saved a copy and read it a few time the past week. "Yes it would be great, but I doubt I ever will. Job's not so easy here in Kansas and I know Tim want to take over mom and dad's farm when they can't work it anymore" she sounded a bit down to Ben "But you don't want to do that?" "Don't misunderstand me S.B, I love this place but I want to do more, I want to see more. I want to travel before I settle down" Ben was confused "Now, don't do this because I said it, but why don't you cancel the wedding and go travel instead. Make it an adventure" "Oh S.B, what if I only had your self-confidence" Meg said "I think you do Dorothy, you just have to take it out, you still have time to change your mind, the most important is that you feel it's right for you whatever you decide to do" Meg smiled, not even her sister had been able to get her feel this good "Thank you S.B, I do feel a bit better now" "Happy to help" Ben said "I think I better finish up here and then get some sleep" "I hope you make the right decision tomorrow and your adventure will be great whatever that decision is" it felt sad for Ben to write it "I guess Tim won't like you chatting to other guys either so this is it for us" Meg too felt a sadness she wasn't prepared for "I guess it is. Thank you for cheering me up" Ben couldn't let her go without saying "If your adventure ever finds you in Sunset Beach, California you look me up" Meg felt her heart melt "Thank you, I might take you up on it"

Again that night Meg dreamt her dream about Venice. She woke up the next morning feeling pretty good "Are you awake?" her mom and sister knocked on the door and came inside "Yes I am" they both sat down on the side of her bed "Are you ready to get married?" her mom asked and Meg nodded, this was what her life was set out to be. She couldn't let families and friends down by cancelling the wedding the same morning as it was to take place. "Have you packed the travelers checks and other things you might need for your honeymoon" Joan asked "Yes mom, all's packed" "Let's get some breakfast before the hairdresser then" Sarah suggested. "I'll be down when I've showered Meg said" she didn't feel totally happy, but she pushed her feelings aside. The day just ran by and before she knew it Meg was at the church in her wedding-dress. She walked passed a room where she heard voices "Meg's such a fool Tim" it was Connie's voice "I don't like when you talk about Meg that way, you should be happy I'm such a good liar, she's really pushed it this past week" they held each other close "I almost hate her you know, she'll have your name and your body in bed every night from now on" "But you'll always have that special place in my heart" Tim reassured her "Yes, but Meg got most of your heart"

Meg pulled away from the door, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard, but thought back to her chat with S.B the night before. _"Now, don't do this because I said it, but why don't you cancel the wedding and go travel instead. Make it an adventure" "Oh S.B, what if I only had your self-confidence" Meg said "I think you do Dorothy, you just have to take it out, you still have time to change your mind, the most important is that you feel it's right for you whatever you decide to do" _Full of that new-won self-confidence she pushed the door open walked right in and decked Tim with a punch "Thank you Connie, you just opened my eyes" she shook her head "You're welcome to the rest of Tim, I'm out of here" Sarah had just come to look if Meg was ready "What's happening" she said "I'm leaving" Meg said and took her hand and rushed towards the doors where she was met by some guests and her parents "I'll call and fill you in. I love you both" she quickly kissed their cheeks and ran down the stairs "You drive Sarah" she said "But where?" she asked "Just get in and drive, I'll let you know" she knew she had her packed bag with passport, money, traveler's checks in the car. Quickly Sarah did as she asked and started the car and left the parking space in front of the church. Meg let out a free laughter "Good riddance" "What happened" Sarah glanced at her sister "Long story short, I caught Tim and Connie a few months back, Tim then told me he'd broken it off totally with her but apparently not and now they can do whatever they want. I will get my own adventure" Sarah laughed with her sister "I'm happy for you, I felt that not everything was all right yesterday. So where does your adventure take you?" "I don't know, let's see when we get to the airport" Meg laughed "Airport it is" Sarah turned the car the right way.

At the airport Meg went straight for the restrooms and changed her clothes. She packed the dress up to give to Sarah, not that she was bothered what happened to it. "I've looked at the departures, there's a flight tomorrow morning connecting to Italy. I know you've always wanted to see Venice" Meg put her arms around her sister in a tight hug "I still do, but tomorrow's too late, what's the first flight out?" Meg looked up at the screens "L.A, in about an hour" they said at the same time "That must be kismet" Meg said as always when they said something at the same time "Then L.A it is, let's go get you a ticket" Sarah had while she waited to Meg to change texted her mother to say where they were and not to worry, Meg was doing what she needed. Of course there weren't many seats left, but Meg only needed one and she got a first class ticket. The girls headed for the gate as Meg had to border directly, she even got to carry on her bag. The sisters hugged tightly again "Please don't be mad Meg; I packed your computer down before we left the house. You know… that sister feeling when something's needed" "Oh Sarah" Meg said with tears in her eyes. "You just let me know when you've landed and gotten a place to stay" she let go of Meg just as the flight attendant came to ask the gate people if there were any late passengers "I need to board Sarah. I love you sis" she quickly hugged her again "Let's meet up soon and talk, I could come to Washington" Sarah laughed "No Meg, I better come to California, the sun's warmer there".

Before Meg knew she was seated and the plane was airborne. "Excuse me miss" Meg asked the flight attendant "Can I connect to the internet somehow?" she had taken the computer out of her bag before it had been put away "Yes you can, either by the phone or wireless" "Thank you" Meg smiled.

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Again thank you for the feedback, look out as I'm posting three new chatpers(including this) for you.

**~Chapter three~**

Ben was furious, Maria and her best friend Annie had been in the Java Web that morning, still drunk from last night's party they had had at the house. Now and then Annie had always been able to convince Maria to throw a big party with people they knew and didn't know. His mood was a bit miserable, he had liked talking to 'Dorothy' and now that would probably never happen again.

Meg connected her laptop but when she came into the chat room S.B wasn't there. She hadn't tried it before but there was a mail function. She started a mail "Hi, S.B it's me, Dorothy from Kansas, or shall I say from the air! I left Tim and I'm now on the airplane to California. I might take you up on your offer. Best Regards, Dorothy from Kansas"

Back in the office Ben was still upset but Maria and Annie's behavior, he'd swore to himself never to let a woman come close by again so when he saw the message from Dorothy he quickly replied "Stay away Dorothy, I'm sorry but it wasn't a good idea after all. S.B" he sent it, closed the computer and went back to Surf Central to change for a run.

Meg had lost the internet connection just after she had sent the message and when she landed at LAX it was pretty late so she decided to try and find a hotel for the night and then try and find a way to get to Sunset Beach the next day. After she gotten a bite to eat she went back to her hotel and tried to connect her computer, but she had no luck. She took out her cell phone and called her parents to let them know where she was and that she was safe. When she talked to Sarah she told her the story about S.B and that she the next day were going to this town Sunset Beach to see what it had to offer her. Her idea to make this trip the adventure S.B had inspired her to made her decide not to explore L.A but take a bus to the town called Sunset Beach.

The bus stopped right at the beach and Meg hadn't seen anything as spectacular ever. She took off her shoes and walked barefoot in the sand down to the water. She backed off when it hit her feet, it was a bit cold, but not as cold as she'd expected in early of October. It was close to lunchtime and just as she left the beach she stumbled upon "Elaine's Waffle Shop". She went inside and walked over to the bar where she looked at the menu "Hi and Welcome" a woman in her 50's said "What can I get you?" Meg looked in the menu "Well it's a waffle shop, so I think I'll have the waffles" she said and the woman smiled "Oh no miss, don't have the waffles if you want to live" a man her own age said "Michael" the woman said "You're scaring my customers away" he bent forward and kissed her on the cheek "You know I eat everything you make Elaine, everything but your waffles… I'll have the usual for me and Casey, we're eating in the office" he then turned to the younger woman "I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Michael Bourne. You're new in town aren't you?" Meg smiled "Yes I am, I'm Meg Cummings" she shook his hand "This is Elaine" Michael pointed "And what she doesn't know about this town and it's history isn't worth knowing" "Oh Michael, you make me sound like a gossip-central" she smiled and took Meg's hand "Welcome to Sunset Beach Meg" "Thank you, but what was it about the waffles" she asked "Apparently I can't make waffles, from what I've heard it's all over the town" Elaine laughed "But everything else is the best" Michael said and got a big brown paper bag to go. Meg finally decided on a grilled sandwich and a cup of coffee "Why don't you go sit outside and I'll bring it to you" Elaine suggested "That would be nice, I can't believe how warm it is here" Meg said and took her bag and went outside. In the door she bumped into a man "Excuse me" he said with a deep English voice "I didn't look where I was going" "No worries, I'm still standing" Meg joked and walked outside. "Hi Ben" Elaine said when she looked up "What brings you here?" it was a joke between them as Ben had his Java Web "Just a bottle of water, I was in a hurry when I left for my run" "Sure thing" she turned around and took a bottle out of the fridge "Everything ok otherwise?" she asked "Yeah" Ben shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a stool "It's just I heard something about you staying at Surf Central" Elaine wasn't looking for gossip, she wanted to know for herself "I don't really want to talk about it, but it's a small town and it's true I'm staying there for a while" Elaine had just put Meg's food on a tray and walked passed Ben. Softly she put a hand on his upper arm "I'm here if you want to talk" "Thanks Elaine" he stood up "Ok if I come in later and pay?" "Always" she smiled and walked outside to give Meg her food. As Ben walked away he passed Meg "Enjoy your lunch" he smiled at her "Thanks" Meg said and smiled back.

Ben walked back to Surf central where he showered and dressed for a meeting with Gregory at the media center. He packed his notes and laptop and left the house. On his drive over he thought about his living situation, he couldn't stay at Surf Central it wasn't his style to share with so many and besides Mark Wopler was living there too. Well he loved Mark like the little brother he never had but Mark was still his employee. Another reason was that he wanted Casey and Rae to have as much space as they wanted.

Meg enjoyed her lunch and then went inside to pay "Do you know a cheap hotel to stay at?" she asked Elaine "There's the Seabreeze motel, just a block away that's fairly cheap, the Grenadine's is the big fancy hotel I think those are the best choices for you" "Well I got some money but I think the Seabreeze sounds best, I don't know how long I'm staying" "Oh, how come?" Elaine asked curiously "Long story short, I left my cheating fiancé at the altar yesterday" Meg smiled, it felt good to have done it "And just decided to come here, do you know anybody in town?" Elaine asked "Not really, I've chatted with a guy for a short time and he said he was living here, but you never know" "Well if you decide to stay, let me know if you need help finding a job or other place to stay" "Thank you Elaine" Meg said and left to get a room at the motel. When she had unpacked and called home to let them know where she was and that she was feeling good. She also asked how things had been at home the last 24 hours and it had been fairly calm. Some of her relatives had been a bit disappointed but when Sarah had explained why and how when she got back at the farm everyone had understood. After hanging up Meg again picked her phone up and called "Sophie" was the short answer "Hi grandma, it's Meg" she had a hard time to keep her tears away "Oh my Meggie, how are you love?" "I'm fine, I hope I didn't disappoint you" the older woman smiled to herself "Never Meggie, just as long as you are ok wherever you are" "I'm in California, in a little town called Sunset Beach" she told about the beach and sea. "Grandma, there's a thing I wanted to ask you" "Go ahead" Sophie said "The necklace, do you want me to send it back?" the woman shook her head "No Meggie, it's yours and one day I believe you will get a good use for it, you now he's out there" Meg was puzzled "Who's out there?" "The man of your dreams, Tim was the safe choice but he's not and never will be your soul mate" "How do you know things like this grandma?" with a laugh she got her answer "I just do, it's things that comes with living a full life and you will know too" They chit chatted some more and then hung up.

After his meeting with Gregory Ben decided to go straight to the Deep, the evening was approaching and he knew he had to work the bar as Mark was doing the DJ act and they were down at least one waitress. He quickly stopped by Elaine's to pay for his water "Elaine, you don't happen to know anyone that's good on waiting tables?" she shook her head "Sorry Ben I don't" Ben shrugged his shoulders "Bummer, I lost two waitresses last week when they left for college in New York, but please let me know if you got anyone and don't need them yourself" "I will" Elaine promised. She loved Ben, there had never been any hard feelings between them although they both competed about the same customers.

After a shower Meg finally got her computer connected to the internet and was sad when she read the message from S.B, but now she was in Sunset Beach already and she had decided to stay at least a week. She looked thru her clothes and took the most appropriate and went to look for the Deep. She had read on a poster that it was a night club that served 'light food' and well she had to eat. Even though it was fairly early in the evening the people had already started to gather. Meg looked around and quickly located the bar. She went over and sat down. The bartender was busy with another order but Meg was in no hurry. "A white wine" Meg said at the same time as Ben suggested it "How did you know?" Meg laughed "By time you learn" Ben said and looked at her "You're the one I bumped into at lunch aren't you?" Meg recognized his English accent "Yes I am" "Then let me treat you on this" he pushed the glass towards Meg "You don't have to" Meg tried to protest "I want to, can't have you going around thinking I'm a thug" Meg laughed "I doubt that, is there anyone in this town that is?" she looked around a bit and saw Michael with some friends "So far I've only met nice people" "You're new it town aren't you?" Ben asked "Yes, arrived just before lunch today" Meg said and was surprised how easy it was to talk to strangers, maybe it was because people in this town didn't feel like strangers. "Welcome to Sunset Beach then, I'm Ben Evans" he extended his hand over the bar "Meg Cummings" she felt something taking his hand. "Hi boss, seems to be a good crowd tonight" Mark came to get a bottle of water "Sure does" Ben looked around "Still not found any replacers?" Ben shook his head "You're sure you don't know anyone in town" Ben asked Mark "Not that would be suitable for waiting tables here" Meg couldn't help but overhearing their conversation "Are you looking for a waitress?" she asked "Yes" Ben said "Well I used to wait tables all thru college" Meg said "Were you any good?" he asked "The best" Meg said with a smile. Ben hesitated "Are you by chance looking for a job" "Oh sorry" Ben went on "Of course you're not, you just arrived here and you're probably on your vacation" Meg stood up "You know what Ben, that was my originally plan, but nothing's keeping me back home so if you want me, I'm yours"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter four~**

It didn't take Ben long to realize that Meg had been right, she was a damn good waitress and it didn't do business any harm that she was really good looking either, although he had to talk to her about clothing, but since it already was busy Ben hadn't had time to even go get her a The Deep-t-shirt. Around 10.30 it got a bit quiet as most of the guest were dancing "Hey, why don't you take a break" Ben suggested "Are you sure?" Meg asked "Yes, Roger and me can handle it for a while" "To be honest I'm a bit hungry I never got around to have any dinner" Meg confessed "Let's change that then, I don't want you to faint on your first day" he looked at his wristwatch "I'm afraid all I can get you this time is a sandwich is that ok?" Meg smiled, she was quite hungry so anything would do she nodded her answer. "Be right back then" Ben went into the kitchen. "So how do you like Sunset Beach so far?" Roger asked "I love it" Meg answered "I didn't think I'd miss waiting tables, but it's so much fun" "And you're good at it" he filled in as he served two beers to the person next to Meg. "Hi there, I thought you were on your vacation" Meg looked up "Hi Michael" she smiled "I was, am… I'm not sure anymore, but I'm enjoying myself" she said. "Good on you" Michael took the beers and went over to a table where a young dark skinned woman was waiting for him. "Here you are, you can go up those stairs to my office to get away from the crowd a bit" Ben nodded towards the back "I think I'll take you up on that" Meg said.

The office felt calming to Meg, a place to relax but still get work done. She sat down at the desk and picked her sandwich up. The computer was on so she took the liberty to send S.B another mail "S.B, it's Dorothy again. I'm sorry you didn't think us meeting was a good idea. I'm in Sunset Beach now so maybe we'll run into each other without knowing it. I don't want to pressure you, but if you like to meet let me know" she sent it and finished eating. She got up from the desk and decided to look around the office a bit. A big window with blinders occupied almost all of one of the walls. She looked thru it and saw the crowd dancing downstairs. Turning around she noticed the little kitchen and walked over to that space, to her surprise it even contained a shower on the side "Someone's a workaholic" she said out loud. She backed out and bumped into something. It was a foldout bed "Truly workaholic" she sat down on the bed. All the excitement was catching up with her and she felt sleepy "I guess five more minutes break couldn't hurt" she laid down and instantly fell asleep.

Mark loaded the cd-player with a few slow songs and went to the bar "Where did Meg go?" he asked Ben "I told her to take a break and eat a little" he looked at his watch "Actually I thought she'd be back by now, can you keep an eye here, I'll just pop up in the office and check so she's ok" "Of course boss" Mark stood behind the bar. Ben took the stairs two steps a time and entered the office. At first he didn't see Meg but as he was to call her name he noticed her sleeping on his foldout "Poor thing, she's totally exhausted" Ben left the office again. He told Mark and Roger so they wouldn't disturb her. As it was Sunday evening the bar closed at midnight and after locking the door behind his staff Ben went back to his office. He sat down on the side and gently shook Meg awake "Sorry to wake you" Meg looked up at him, he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen "Oh no, did I fall asleep?" Ben nodded "I'm so sorry" Meg sat up "I better get back to work" Ben just smiled at her "What?" "I went looking for you before and found you asleep. I thought that you probably needed the sleep so I let you sleep. The bar's closed now" Meg was embarrassed "What an impression I'm making" she said. "You've made quite an impression Meg. Everyone loved you, you were correct in all orders and we made a lot of tips" he handed her some notes "This is your cut" Meg took the money "Wow" she said when she counted it "And if you don't mind I'll pay you your salary in the end of the week" Meg had gotten out of the bed "Does that mean you want me to come back?" she asked "If you like to" Ben smiled at her "I'd love to, but I better get back to the motel and get a good night's sleep so I don't fall asleep again tomorrow" Ben walked over to his desk "Let me just fix two things and I'll walk you home" "There's no need" Meg said "Well it's in the middle of the night and you're new in town, I wouldn't feel good if something happened to you" "Ok then, is there anything I can do to help" Ben shook his head.

The next morning Meg showered and went out to get some breakfast. She decided to try the Java Web. To her surprise she found Ben behind the counter "Don't tell me you own this place too?" she said "Yes I do, thank you for last night" Ben said and took out a cup "Coffee?" he asked and Meg nodded. She sipped it while looking at the menu on the wall, there were so much to choose from "So what do you recommend?" Meg asked Ben "Well if you've not grown tired of sandwiches I would have a grilled ham and cheese with a fruit salad on the side" "Mmm, that sounds heavenly, I'll have that" Meg sat down at the counter "Slow morning?" she asked Ben as he returned from leaving her order to the cook "Not really, it's Monday and 10am, not exactly morning anymore" "I guess I slept a little late" Meg said "I don't know when I last did" "To be honest, me neither" Ben confessed "So, if you don't mind me asking. What brings you to our little town?" Meg smiled "An adventure actually, and a little bit of fate. The plane to California was the first out of Kansas when I left Saturday afternoon" "Kansas?" Ben was called to the kitchen to pick Meg's food up "Enjoy" he said when he put it down in front of her "I will, I'm starving" Meg said "So what did you do back in Kansas?" Ben asked "I worked in an office with bookkeeping and other paperwork like that. Quite interesting most of the time" "But waiting tables are more fun?" Ben thought about how she had been smiling all evening last night. "Yes it is, but back in Ludlow there aren't many bars and the tips are bad" Meg finished off her sandwich and took the bowl with her fruit salad "Wow strawberries" was her first reaction "I could get used to living here, strawberries in October" Ben got more and more intrigued by this woman, could it be? He had to try and find out, after all Dorothy had sent the mail last night saying she was in Sunset Beach. "Ben Evans, I want to talk to you" a red haired woman came swooshing into the café "Not now Annie" Ben said "Yes now Ben" Ben went around the counter and pulled Annie to a table "What Annie, I don't want to hear any lies or well I don't want to hear anything really because I bet it's Maria that's put you up to it" "Of course it isn't, I just don't like to see my best friends not living in the same place as they have the last three years. What's happened?" she asked "I think you know what's happened Annie, you know all too well since you've been with Maria in L.A to cover for her when she's been on her rendez-vous" "You know?" Annie slipped and Ben just shook his head "As I said, I don't want to talk about it" "Ben, I put the money on the counter, see you tonight" Meg said as she left and Ben got up from the chair "Meg, wait" but it was too late "I see you're not wasting any time" Annie got up but before she could leave Ben grabbed her arm "Meg's new in town and she helped out waiting tables last night. There's nothing more to it" Ben didn't know why he was explaining himself to her "You can tell Maria that I'll come to the house tomorrow to talk about a divorce. She knows me well enough to understand that I don't take this kind of behavior easily"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter five~**

Meg didn't know what to do for the rest of the day, but as she didn't know how long she'd stay she thought it was time to visit the beach. She realized she hadn't packed a bathing suit so she had to go shopping. She found a little shop called Sunset Sisters where she went inside. There were a lot of souvenirs and other knick knacks but also a room filled with clothes. "Hi, can I help you?" a young woman her own age said "Yes, I'm actually looking for a bathing suit of some kind" Meg said. "We got a selection over here" she led Meg over to some shelves "Anything special you had in mind?" Meg shook her head "I don't know, I thought I'd spend the afternoon at the beach and realized I hadn't packed a bathing suit" "One or two piece?" the woman asked "Oh, I'll go with a one piece" Meg laughed and was shown the selection "Do you have a fitting room?" she asked "Yes, over there, please call me if you need any help. My name is Gaby" the woman went over to the counter to help some tourists with their purchase. Meg tried on a couple of her choices and chose one. She brought them all over to the counter "I'd like this one please" she said to Gaby "A wise choice I believe" Gaby said "Are you here on holiday maybe?" she asked "Yes and no, I don't know yet" Meg said as Gaby packed her suit in a bag "I have to see, but I've got two weeks off from my work in Kansas and I think I'll stay that long" "Maybe we'll run into each other again the, the town's not that big" Gaby handed her the change and bag "Maybe, I'm helping out at this club 'The Deep' this week" Meg said "Then I'll definitely see you, I'm planning on going there tonight" Meg held out her hand "I'm Meg" they shook hands.

Irritated Ben went back to Surf Central when Mark came just after lunch. As usual when he was feeling like this he dressed in his sweatpants and went for a run. Just as he rounded the corner to the road that would take him down to the beach he bumped into someone "I'm so sorry" Ben said and looked at the person "Carmen, are you ok?" he asked his mother-in-law "Yes I am" she said in broken English, she was originally from Mexico "How about you? I was disturbed by the cards this morning" she said "I'm ok" he didn't know if Maria had told her mother yet "I know you relay a lot on the cards, but believe me I'm ok" Carmen took his hands "If the cards were right and they always are I'm so sorry Ben, I never believed this of my Maria" "Don't worry about me Carmen, I can take care of myself. I better run along though" Ben said and left "Oh oh oh" Carmen shook her head "You don't know what's in the future for you Ben" she walked the few blocks home.

Meg came to the Deep around six in the evening, there were a few guests that were having dinner, but that was all. "Great, you're here" Mark said "Ben told me to take a few shirts out for you to try on, they're up in his office" Meg looked around "Ok if I do it at once?" she had dressed in a skirt and white blouse this evening, much better than her flower-patterned dress she had on the previous evening. "Sure thing" Mark said and Meg went up the stairs. Some of the guests wanted Mark's attention so he didn't notice Ben walking in and straight for his office until it was too late. "I'm so sorry" Ben said when he found a half dressed Meg who startled turned around "No worries" Meg pulled the shirt on. It wasn't much Ben saw, but he liked what he did see. "Do you want me to go so you can try the others on?" Ben asked when he saw the other shirts "No, I'm done. I think I will leave you to it instead and get to work downstairs" she smiled and left the office. Ben sat down at his desk and went thru some paperwork. He had been seeing his lawyer to make a draft he could present to Maria for the divorce, he'd also look into buying a property further down the beach, the house there now was worn down, but he needed something to do and renovating it would be fun. In his mails he found a message from Dorothy. Ben wasn't too sure about if he should set up a meeting or not, officially he was still married to Maria, he hoped the divorce would be quick. His lawyer had told him he was foolish when he had presented his idea. Maria was to get the house and a pretty fair sum of money, the only she had to do was to agree to the divorce at once. He sighed, a part of him still loved Maria, although she had betrayed him in the worst way he could imagine and from talking to Annie it had been going on for quite a while. In Annie's defense she had stayed loyal to her best friend even though she and Ben too were close. She had been really sorry about not being able to tell him about it.

Downstairs the evening was getting busy. Michael had showed up again, this time he introduced Meg to Vanessa, his journalist girlfriend. Meg also got to meet Casey and Rae, Casey too was a lifeguard and Rae was a doctor. Gaby came together with her sister Paula. Meg was surprised at this many guests a Monday evening, she had to remind herself that she wasn't in Kansas anymore. Just in a few days she had noticed that California had a totally different lifestyle, one she started to like already. "A penny for your thoughts" Ben said, Meg sighed "I just can't win with you can I?" she thought back to the previous night when she had fallen asleep in the office totally exhausted from the weekend's escapades. Ben had to laugh "I hope you were thinking happy thoughts" Meg smiled at him "Yes, I left all the bad back in Kansas" 'Kansas again' Ben thought "You mentioned Kansas before, from where in Kansas are you?" Ben asked "It's just…." He didn't get to say more because some customers needed service and Meg was off "I have to stop this" he said out loud to himself. "Stop what English?" he heard the familiar voice of his wife "Don't you bother about that Maria, what are you doing here?" he asked "Enjoying myself, spending time with my husband who's been distant the last few weeks" Maria tried to touch Ben but he pulled away "Maybe there's a reason why I've been distant" he didn't like it but the bitterness wouldn't go away. Once before just a few weeks after they had started dating Maria had gone out with someone else behind his back, just for a week so he took her back but made the promise to him-self and Maria that if it ever happened again he wouldn't be so nice. Maria went to sit at a table, if she needed to she'd wait until closing and then talk to Ben, she was missing him like crazy. Meg noticed the new customer and went over "Welcome, can I get you anything?" "The usual" Maria said looking challenging at the new girl "Sorry Miss, I'm new here so I don't know what your usual is" "Oh right, you see my husband hasn't talked much to me lately or I'd know he had gotten new staff" Meg looked surprised at her "Is Ben your husband?" "Of course he's my husband" Maria flashed her rings in front of Meg and Meg felt a sting in her heart, she hadn't seen Ben wearing a ring, well maybe he was the kind of man who didn't like jewelry. "Here's your wine Maria" Ben said and put down a glass "Meg, I think Todd needs some help with the glasses" Todd was the kitchen help "Ok" Meg said and turned again to Maria "Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans" Ben looked at Maria "If you're staying here I hope you will be nice to all of the staff both old and new" Maria was known to be able to stir up trouble whenever she liked it.

A few hours and glasses later Maria got tired of waiting for Ben, he had ignored her most of the evening, not even when she had been dancing challenging with some guy he hadn't bother. Usually this wasn't her style, but she had seen Annie do it millions of times with the result that all the guys in the club were staring at her. Maria got up and went home. One by one people left the club, for most of them it was a working day tomorrow. Meg started to clear and clean the tables. As Ben passed her on his way to the office she stopped him "So, how much do you clean every night?" she asked "When I waited tables at college we did it all in the evening" "The cook cleans the kitchen and then I've got a cleaning service for restrooms and floors, but please put the chairs up" "Ok, I'm almost done then. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Ben shook his head and left. 'Ok, then' Meg thought 'strange guy'. As Roger still was cleaning the bar when Meg had put the chairs up she handed him the apron and said good night and walked home. A few more days passed this way and Meg enjoyed her time in Sunset Beach. She walked around exploring the town, spent time at the beach and then worked at the Deep in the evenings. She hadn't seen much of Ben since that evening when his wife had been in and the little she had met with him he had seemed grumpy. When she went for her breakfast at the Java Web Friday morning she was met by Mark "Good morning, what a great DJ-session you had yesterday" she said "Thanks" Mark smiled "You really love it don't you?" Meg asked "Yeah, but I doubt I could make a living off it" Meg had always loved to solve problems "Have you ever tried out for a radio show?" Mark shook his head "Why not, I've been listening to the local radio station and they could need someone like you" she suggested. She noticed how he was hesitating "Someone told me just a few weeks ago to follow my heart and chose an adventure, why don't you make this your adventure?" she told him. Mark laughed "Will you be quiet if I say I'd try?" Meg stood up and hugged him over the counter "Yes" Mark was called to the kitchen to get Meg's breakfast it was a routine that she sat at the counter eating. "There's only one problem" Mark said when he came back "Who will work here if I get a job elsewhere" Mark had always been very loyal to Ben all since Ben took him in when he came to Sunset Beach as a runaway. "What about me?" Meg shrugged her shoulders and dug into her fruit salad "Mmm, I don't think I ever can have too many strawberries" Mark laughed at her enthusiasm "Have you forgotten you're going back to Kansas in a week" he reminded her "Oh Mark, don't remind me. To be honest, I don't want to leave" Challenging Mark looked at Meg "What about an adventure?" and they both laughed, this was how Ben found them when he arrived at the Java Web "What's so funny?" he asked "Adventures" Mark and Meg said at the same time "Adventures are good, I told some a few weeks back to try out an adventure" Ben said. Meg was still laughing and didn't hear Ben very well. "Seems to be in the air then" Mark said and then told Ben about the morning. "And our most loyal morning guest is she enjoying her breakfast?" Ben asked Meg "Of course, I think the cook put extra strawberries in today" "You know with your charm you've wrapped all my staff around your little finger" Ben said "Me?" Meg looked at him "I'm just being myself"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Again thanks a lot for all the nice feedback, four new chapters coming up.

**~Chapter six~**

Sunday evening after closing up Ben asked Meg to come to the office "I need some personal information so I can pay you" Ben said and Meg sat down opposite him at the desk. "And of course I have to ask you if you want to continue working. I know you're on your vacation, but I'm really in need of a waitress" "And I've really loved working here this week so if it was a question I'd really like to work next week too. I've got a flight home from LA on Saturday afternoon" Ben looked up from some papers "I will hate to see you go, but I'm very happy you'll stay on this week" Meg got up to get ready to leave "Can I ask you a favor Meg?" "Sure, you name it" she said "Could you fill in for Mark at the Java Web on Tuesday?" she was surprised "Sure" "Good, someone told him to take a chance on an adventure so he's asked for an audition with my aunt at the radio station" Meg blushed "I guess I owe you it then" she picked her purse up "Meg, there's another thing I'd like to ask you" but just as usual he was cut off, this time by the phone "Can we talk tomorrow? I'm quite tired" Ben nodded and concentrated on the phone call. It was someone who had lost something.

The week rushed by and before she knew it, it was Friday afternoon. Meg had been needed at the Java web again so Ben had given her the evening off since it was her last day in Sunset Beach. Ben had felt a connection between them and he was now pretty sure that she was Dorothy from Kansas. When he checked his mails that afternoon there was a new message from her "S.B I'm sorry we never got around to meet and now I have to go back home, but who knows maybe someday I'll come back again" Ben felt a sadness and made a rush decision "Dorothy" he started the mail "I'd really like to meet you and show you the spectacular sunset from a bit above. Could you come to 1303 Ocean Drive just before sunset tonight? Don't be scared that the house looks a bit run down but I'm about to start renovating it." He sent it and hoped that Meg was getting it. His backup-plan was to ask her out for dinner to say thanks for helping out these weeks, if she said no he'd know she'd gotten the mail.

Even though Meg wasn't going to work she was at the Deep already at 6 pm. She was restless and confused, was she going to meet S.B or not, and especially since he had told her about the house. Well the sun wasn't about to set just yet so she had a bit of time to decide. She sat down at the bar and was surprised when she saw Ben there and not Roger "You're working yourself tonight?" she asked "Well I'm starting up at least, Roger's coming in later on" he put a glass of wine in front of her "Think this was what you had your first evening here" Meg smiled at him "It sure was, not had any since" she sipped it "So, have you made any dinner plans?" Ben asked "I thought otherwise if I maybe could take you out to say thank you for your hard work" that was when Meg decided "It would be nice, but I'm actually meeting someone that I've been trying to track down since I came here" Ben tried his best to look disappointed "Oh, that's nice for you" inside he was happy, he really liked Meg and hated to see her go. Of course his divorce was far from final but with Meg going back he didn't know when he could persuade her to come back. Meg finished her wine "I'll come back later on to say bye to everyone" she told Ben and walked up the stairs.

Ben quickly gathered the picnic basket he had ordered and went to his new house. He wanted to be there before Meg came and he wanted to have set the picnic up on the upstairs balcony too. The house didn't look much to the world, it was dusty and the wallpaper wasn't much to show either but still he wanted Meg to see it before she left.

Meg walked down the beach side until she came to the house, it did look nice enough, but it was in need of renovating. She was a bit nervous and still not sure if she was going to go around the house and ring the doorbell. But she was curious so she soon stood in front of the door. She rang the bell and got the biggest surprise in her life when she saw who opened the door.

"You? Ben, what are you doing here?" Meg was confused "Please Meg, let me explain" he took her hand and lead her inside "First sorry for the mess, it's true the house is mine and I am going to start renovating it" he closed the door behind her "It took me some time, but then I had my suspicions. Remember all those times I've tried to talk to you and we've been interrupted" Meg thought back to when Annie came into the Java Web and just the last Sunday "I wanted to ask you to be sure" Ben held onto her hands and looked her straight into her eyes "Meg, are you 'Dorothy from Kansas'?" She was in shock and couldn't answer but she nodded her head "I'm so happy you are, if you've not figured it, I'm the one that's S.B" "But how?" Meg asked "Well it was the little things, you being from Kansas, the way you love strawberries and how you talked about the sunset. And of course your mails" "But why didn't you…" Meg started "Oh, Maria of course, that's why you didn't want me to come" Ben shook his head "Not at all, I'm all done with her, well not all done we still need the divorce to be final, but she hurt me Meg, that's why I didn't want you to come, I couldn't stand being hurt again" "But why now, you know I'm going home tomorrow" Meg was getting furious "What's the use of us meeting like Dorothy and S.B when I'm leaving?" "Shh" Ben put a finger to her lips "We can talk later, but I want to show you something first" He took her hand and led her up the stairs, thru a corridor and a big room out onto the balcony. They stepped out just in time to see one of the most spectacular sunsets. It was first after that Meg noticed the big bowl with strawberries in the middle of the table "Do you know you're incredible" Meg turned around and looked at him. Ben shrugged his shoulders "I guess this is just me being me" he pulled out a chair for her "Sorry that it's all so simple, the deal just went thru Monday and I've not had so much time to fix things. And besides I wasn't even sure you would show up" "Ben, it's fantastic" Meg smiled at him "I mean the food looks delicious and the strawberries, well what can I say" she looked out over the ocean "And the view is breathtaking, it can't be much better"

Ben and Meg spent most of the evening there on the balcony talking about everything, when it got a bit chilly Ben took Meg on a tour of the house "This" he said as they walked off the balcony "I'm planning on using as master bedroom" Meg smiled "With this view and the sunset just outside it can't be better really, how many rooms is there in the house?" she asked "Well this and three more here upstairs" he took her out thru the corridor and showed her the other rooms "Then downstairs there's the big living room and a smaller one that I thought I'd use as a home office and of course the kitchen" "Show me" Meg said and started to walk down the stairs "Now, this is a room that really needs a makeover" Ben said as he stopped outside the kitchen door "Come on Ben, let me see it" Meg pushed passed him "Don't say I didn't warn you" Ben was just a step behind and bumped into Meg as she had stopped the second she stepped into the kitchen, it was true it needed renovating "Ben, what a kitchen this is I can really see the potential" she turned around "Do you have any plans drawn up?" Meg was excited "Not really. I got some architect's plans that the previous owner had made up, but I doubt I'll stick to them" they walked back into the living room where he showed her the plans. Meg took out a pen from her purse and with Ben's permission started to move things around "Sorry, I got a bit excited there" Meg said "It's your house not mine" Ben stood beside her "But you know what, I agree on most of the things, you got a great eye for design Meg" Meg blushed "It's true, have you studied design in college?" "I majored in Economics, but I took interior design one term" "It shows on these" Ben pointed to the plans.

Meg got a glance of Ben's wrist watch "Is that the time?" she said "I need to go. It's been lovely Ben. Not only tonight but working at the Deep and the Java web, it was just what I needed" "Meg, it doesn't have to end here" Ben said "Yes Ben, remember I'm going back to Kansas tomorrow" Ben took her hand "Meg, I mean it" he looked her deep in the eyes and bent forward to kiss her "Ben, please don't" Meg said, but the attraction was too big and she gave in for the kiss. As they walked back to the Deep they didn't talk much, Ben reached for her hand, how could he let her go he had just started to get to know her but he knew this was the real thing, nothing at all like what he had had with Maria. Meg's head was filled with questions; Ben's kiss had been breathtaking, would she ever get over that. Her life was still back in Kansas although she had a lot of new friends in Sunset Beach who she hated to leave. She also let herself toy with the ideas of renovating the house with Ben and live there for the rest of their lives. Those three rooms upstairs would be great as guestrooms at first and when they had children they'd redecorate them. 'Children, snap out of it Meg' the thought to herself. The walk to the Deep wasn't long enough to wonder further.

Everyone was there; Gabi, Paula, Michael and Vanessa, Casey and Rae and a few others Meg had gotten to know the short time she'd been in town "Meg, you have to come back soon" Gabi said "I totally agree" Vanessa filled in "Two weeks are too short" Meg hugged them both "I feel the same, but I need to face things at home and besides, I have to get back to work on Monday" "Wouldn't have been much of a honey moon if you had gone thru with the wedding would it?" Gabi stated "Sure wouldn't" Meg agreed "I'm happy I did find out before the wedding" she looked around for Ben she hadn't had time to talk to him at all since they arrived back at the Deep. As the others got up to dance Meg went up to the office to see if Ben was there "Ben, are you here?" she called but got no answer so she walked inside. Just as she was about to turn around and leave again when Ben came out of the shower, stark naked about to wrap the towel around his hips "I'm… I'm so so sorry" Meg stuttered "I knocked and called but you didn't answer. I will leave at once" she was on her way to the door "Meg" Ben said calmly and as she turned around he was about to put his watch on "You don't have to leave" he wasn't the slightest embarrassed. "I think I better" Meg had the hand on the door "Will you wait for me downstairs at least?" Ben asked and Meg nodded.

Meg was sitting at the bar as Ben came down stairs, he walked over and stood beside her "Would you like to dance?" she hesitated a bit "I told Mark to put on one of my favorite songs" it started to play and Meg noticed it was a slow song, you couldn't make a fool of yourself dancing slowly. She put her hand in Ben's "Yes, I'd love to dance with you"

_What does it mean?  
Feels like we've been here before  
Feels like I've known you all of my life  
It's all that it seems  
Watching the waves kiss the shore  
Seeing your smile light up the night_

We'll find our dreams  
Beyond the Sunset  
All that love means  
Beyond the Sunset  
(beyond the, beyond the sun)

This is our time  
You're all I'm thinking of  
You are the one love time can't erase  
Oh, girl  
And when you are mine  
I live each day for your love  
And we'll live forever in this magic place  
You and me, baby

We'll find our dreams  
Beyond the Sunset  
(beyond the, beyond the sun)  
All that love means  
Beyond the Sunset  
(beyond the, beyond the sun)  
Just you and me  
Beyond the Sunset  
(beyond the, beyond the sun)  
A brave new world  
Beyond the Sunset  
(beyond the, beyond the sun)  
Beyond the Sunset  
(beyond the, beyond the sun)  
All that love means  
Beyond the Sunset  
(beyond the, beyond the sun)

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter seven~**

When the song ended Ben and Meg parted. Someone came to talk to Ben so Meg went back to the bar "What's up?" Roger asked "I'm not so sure anymore that I want to go back to Kansas" Meg said "Well why don't you stay then?" "Well to start with, I need to get home and sort the "mess" I left behind up and then I'm due back at work on Monday" Roger gave her half a smile "I've loved working with you and so does the others so I think you're more than welcome back" he walked around the bar to hug her. Gabi and Vanessa saw it and came up to Meg "You're not leaving just yet are you?" they asked "Yes I think I am, I've got some last minute packing to do and then I want to get some sleep before the shuttle leaves early tomorrow" "Are you coming back?" Gabi was the first to ask "You can't not come back" Vanessa filled in "I believe I am" Meg glanced over to where Ben stood talking to some guys "Anything going on there?" Vanessa was curious "Nah" Meg said "I think there is" Gabi teased "Come on Meg spill…" Meg just shook her head and hugged them again "Can you both tell the others bye, I don't think I can do it" they promised and as they had exchanged phone numbers and e-mails before they would keep in touch "Thanks for taking me in, I've had a lovely time" Meg turned around and took her purse on the bar before she walked up the stairs.

With quick steps she started her way back to the motel, she heard some steps behind her and picked up her pace, suddenly she felt a hand on her arm "Let me go" she called out and started to struggle "Not if I can help it" it was Ben "Did you really think you could leave without saying bye?" Meg had tears in her eyes and it hurt him. He pulled her close "Meg, I didn't mean to scare you" she looked up at him "It's not that Ben, it's because I can't say bye I left" "Then just stay" it was so simple to Ben "I can't I need to get back home" Meg started to walk "Let me walk you back to the motel at least" Ben walked by her side "What is it that's calling you to go home?" "I just need to get back and talk to some people, then I've got work on Monday" "You know you can work here, I mean if you're worried about money" Meg smiled "I know and believe me, it's not easy going back" "Why don't you just call then and stay" She shook her head "I just can't do that Ben, I need to face these people and I better get on with it so I can move on" they had reached her door "Meg" Ben said "Why don't I drive you down to L.A?" Meg shook her head "I hate airport goodbyes, and besides the shuttle is free" Ben pulled her around so they stood face to face "I don't care about the money I just want to spend a little more time with you now that I know for sure that you are you" Ben did his best to persuade Meg and won her over in the end, so while she finished packing and checking out he went back to the Deep to talk to Mark and then to Surf Central to pick his car up. They had decided to drive off to miss the heavy morning traffic.

Closing in on L.A a road sign made them take the next exit to an all-night open diner to have some breakfast. It was one of those ordinary places but for Ben and Meg it would always be special. They had talked a lot in the car and when they sat down Meg persuaded Ben to tell her about Maria "I can't believe that we've both been treated that badly by the ones we loved" Meg said when Ben finished "I don't think we shall blame ourselves Meg" she smiled at him "Well I don't blame anyone for my mess but Tim, if it wasn't that I was so sure he wouldn't do the right thing I'd let him send all presents and sort other things out" she sighed "What about you then, are you filing for divorce?" she asked Ben "Of course I am, it's already been filed, luckily since I was just to start up the business when we got married Gregory convinced me to write a 'prenup' so she don't get a penny of it and as I don't really care about it I'm leaving her the house we've lived in" Meg held his hand "You're a kind man Ben Evans" Ben lifted her hand and kissed it "Too kind for my own good I've noticed lately" "I'm happy I got to know you at least" Ben looked at her "And I'm happy I got to start to get to know you, because I don't want it to end here. I want you to come back" Meg felt a warmth spread thru her body "I want to get to know you more too and I will come back as soon as possible" she looked up at a wall clock "But to come back I have to leave, maybe we should get going?" Ben got up and paid their bill "Let's go" he took Meg's hand as they left the diner.

At the airport it was busy, but Ben found a parking spot so he could follow Meg inside. When she came to the counter the check-in went quickly. Ben was standing by the side with two cups of coffee in his hand "I thought we'd share a last cup" Meg was silent as they stood by a table "You know I can buy a ticket and come with you" Ben suggested "As much as I'd love to show you around Ben I don't think it's a good idea. But thinking that it's less than two months until Thanksgiving I bet my mom would love for me to come back" "It would be a pleasure to accompany you" Ben smiled at her and Meg sighed "I'd better go thru security so I'm not stuck there when the plane's about to leave" Ben pulled her close and lowered his head for a kiss. A kiss that took both their breaths away "Call me when you land Meg" Ben kissed her on the forehead and Meg started to walk away. She couldn't say anything or she'd burst into tears, but as she turned around and looked at Ben she knew she had to run back for one more kiss "I'll hurry back" was the only thing she whispered and didn't look back this time she walked away.

Ben got back to the car and drove back to Sunset Beach, he knew he would start tearing down wallpapers and so in the house, but he wanted Meg to decorate it with him.

When Meg hand landed and gotten her bags and packed them into her parents' car she texted Ben "Heels clicked together three times, Dorothy"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter eight~**

Back home in Kansas Meg was busy, but not busier than she had time to call Ben in the evening. She had texted him when she landed because she didn't want him to talk on the phone if he still was in the car. Her first order of business, after she had arrived at the farm, was to see the priest and apologize, she had made a long list of what to do on the plane. After she got back to the farm again she went thru all the presents to send back with a note again apologizing. Sunday morning after church and farm chores she decided to clean out her closet, the clothes there wasn't anything she'd want to take back to California and for visits on the farm it was enough to have some spare jeans and working shirts. She gathered it all up in boxes and bags to take to the annual church sale/swap thing that was to be the next weekend. She had stupidly signed up for helping out so she knew she wouldn't get out of it, which meant that it would take at least a week before she could go back to Sunset Beach. In the middle of the cleaning out she sat down to see if Ben was online but he wasn't.

First thing Monday morning she went into the boss' office and handed in her notice "I hate to see you go Meg, you've been very valuable to me" Meg smiled "I've loved working here, but with all that's happened I really want to make a new start in California" "Can I at least persuade you to stay this week and maybe next" He looked a bit desperate and Meg had a hard time to say no "This week definitely, I was actually thinking of taking my last week of vacation the next week, but if you need me I'll stay" the boss smiled "As I said valuable and very loyal, I'll write you up some nice references as I don't think you can live in California without working" "That will be nice, thanks. I have a job as a waitress on hold there, but maybe I'd like to do something else so it can be needed"

After having been released by Mark Ben went to the store to get color and wallpaper samples, he really wanted Meg to be in his life so when she came back he wanted to have everything ready for them to choose together. The rest of the afternoon he spent upstairs in the house tearing down old wallpaper and preparing other stuff. It felt refreshing to work with his hands like this. Suddenly he heard the doorbell and wondered who it could be, not many people knew he had bought the house. He ran down the stairs and opened the door "Hey buddy, want some help?" It was Casey who was dressed in faded jeans and an old t-shirt "I've got some beer too" he held up a six-pack. Ben just laughed "You know me too well, you don't happen to have any food too, I'm starving" he hadn't noticed it before "Nah" Casey shook his head "But we can call for Chinese" "Sounds great" Ben agreed and took out his cell phone to call "So, is this therapy?" Casey asked and Ben shook his head "Nope, this is a fresh start, I'll let Maria have the old house and I don't want to bulk with you forever" "Well we've got a full house and so far we don't mind, but it's up to you of course" Ben nodded towards the stairs "Come on, let me show you around" After walking around the house they came back downstairs just in time as the delivery guy rang the doorbell. "So where shall we sit, do you have anything here at all?" Casey teased and was surprised when Ben took out two folding chairs and a folding table "Hey!" Casey looked at Ben "What's going on buddy, you've got something going on?" as the picnic basket was still on the floor next to where the chairs and table had been. Ben shrugged his shoulders "I thought I'd see you mope around for years, come on tell me" Casey pushed "Well I don't know what will happen yet" was all Ben said "Ben you seem to have forgotten that besides yourself I'm the one that knows you the best. I can see there's something going on and… wait, it's MEG!" Ben couldn't help but smile "Have you convinced her to come back?" "Well it didn't take much convincing" Ben nodded towards a suitcase "She left that one in my car" Meg had decided that she shouldn't bring her new clothes home, she wouldn't have any need for them anyways. "In your car?" Casey was surprised "Yep, I drove her down to L.A last night" Ben said "And I never thought it would be anyone but you and Maria" Casey said "Well that was the plan wasn't it?"

The week ran fast and just before lunch Meg was called into the office by her boss "I just wanted to ask if you could stay on at least a few days next week, I've found a new girl for your position, but I want her to get the hang of our office" Meg was impatient to get back to Sunset Beach but she couldn't say no "Sure, is it ok with Wednesday being my last day?" her boss nodded "Great" Meg couldn't help but smile broadly "I guess you don't just have a job to get back to, do you?" he asked "No, some new great friends as well" Meg started to walk out but turned in the door "Anything else or I can go for lunch?" she had made plans with an old friend from school who she saw from time to time for lunch. "No Meg, you go on" she checked so the computer wasn't on and picked her purse up and then rushed out. She was actually running a bit late. She arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later than planned "Sorry Susan" she hugged her friend who got up as she came over to the table "Wow" Meg said "You're starting to show now" her friend was pregnant with her first baby "Yeah" she said and patted her stomach "Since you ran late I ordered our usual, is that ok?" Susan said "Of course it is" she sipped her water "I will miss these get-togethers" "But Meg, there will be plenty more times before I have the baby" Susan said "Oh sorry" Meg started "I've not yet told you, I'm going back to California next weekend, probably for keeps" "That's great, I guess after Tim you do deserve to get away" "I certainly do" Meg said "So, time to spill the gossip, what was it like in California and what is it that makes you go back?" Meg told Susan everything up to the fact that Ben had given her the ride to the airport "By the sound of it he will be there to pick you up too" Meg smiled "I guess, although it can be he's busy, I've never met anyone that has so many businesses that as equally successful" her friend laughed teasingly "Sounds like a good catch" They finished off their meal and decided to meet up on Wednesday again. Meg went back to the office and she was happy it was weekend.

Ben sat in his office at the Deep with the paper work, he really hated this side of the business, but again he wanted full control so he didn't want anyone else doing it for him. He picked up his cellphone and looked Megs number up, they hadn't really spoken this past week, mostly e-mailed and chatted a couple of times. Ben hadn't known he could feel this way, he was really missing her and now he just had to hear her voice. On the fifth signal Meg finally reached her phone, she had just gotten out of the shower "It's Meg" she said out of breath "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Ben asked and Meg smiled "Not at all, I just came from the shower" "So, how have you been?" "Busy" Meg answered "I did tell you about the church sale tomorrow that I need to help out at, well I've been there all evenings preparing but now we're finally done" "That sounds nice" Ben said "Would be nicer to be in Sunset Beach" Meg said back "Oh yeah! I agree on that" "So how are things in Sunset Beach, besides warm and sunny?" Meg asked "It's ok, I miss you though" the tone of Ben's voice made Meg all warm inside "I miss you too, I hope I can be back next weekend" she said "Are you sure?" Ben asked "I finish work on Wednesday and then I want to spend a day at least with my parents but I'll try and get a flight out on Friday" Ben smiled to himself "Just let me know what time you come and I'll be there to pick you up" "You don't have to Ben, I can take the shuttle" and Ben sighed "Don't you think I know that, I'm coming because I want to" "Well to be honest, I much rather spend the trip to Sunset Beach with you than with strangers on a shuttle" There was a knock on Ben's door and when he saw it was Mark he waved for him to come inside "Mark just turned up Meg, I'll talk to you later ok?" Meg felt a bit sad, but it wasn't cheap with long distance calls "Of course, I might even be online late tonight" she said and went on "I miss you" "I miss you too" Ben said not bothering Mark heard him and hung up "Good evening Mark, can I help you with something" "Good evening, I just wanted to let you know I was here and then check if I can have next Saturday evening off, Olivia's offered me to do a program on the radio" Ben checked the calendar on his desk and picked a pen up "Sure you can, but I need a favor in return" "You name it" Mark said "I need you to cover for me on Friday, I will probably go to L.A. and pick Meg up" Mark grinned "So there is something between you two, I tried to pry it out of Casey, but he wouldn't tell" Ben shook his head "I hope you do the same, my divorce isn't final and I want it to go forward on my terms" Mark nodded "Sure Ben, my lips are sealed. I better get back downstairs" he said "I'll be down when I'm done with some paperwork" Ben said as Mark left the office.

Meg got dressed and went downstairs where she found her parents in the living room "There's some dinner on a plate in the fridge for you" Joan said "Thanks mom, I'm starving" Joan looked worried at her daughter "No mom, I didn't skip lunch, it was just a lot of work in the city hall" Meg went back to the kitchen to reheat her dinner. As the news had ended Joan also came into the kitchen and sat down with Meg "That sale has certainly kept you busy, I've not had much time to talk to you since you got back" she said "I want to know about California, was it the adventure you thought it would be?" Meg smiled "It was so much more mom. As I let you know I ended up in this small town called Sunset Beach, I've never been anywhere more beautiful than that. It was amazing, the sun was warm and nice, the beach lovely and the people just amazing" "It does sound lovely, but are you really sure you want to start a new life all the way out there" "Yes mom, I've never been more sure about anything" Meg looked at her mother "I know it sounds unbelievable, but I've got friends and a job there already" "Do you have a place to stay, you can't afford that hotel for long" Joan asked worried "Gaby and her sister Paula both offered to put me up so I think it will sort itself out" Joan got up and started the coffee machine "And that young man, what was his name?" "Ben" Meg filled in all too quickly "Ben yes, what can you tell me about him?" Meg told the story about them chatting and then just the evening before she left had been the first time they both known about each other "You never knew?" Joan asked surprised "Nope, not a clue, but Ben did figure it out, but was cut off from telling me at a few times" a bit worried Joan looked at Meg "Will you move in with him?" she asked "No" Meg shook her head "I did tell you he's divorcing his wife and besides I don't want to hurry anything" she finished her dinner "I'll miss your cooking mom" she said "Well you're welcome back anytime, just get on that plane and come home if you need to" as Meg had gotten up to wash her glass and plate she went over and hugged her mother "I know mom although I don't think I will have to"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter nine~**

All time Ben had free he was in the house tearing down old wallpapers and paint; he had also started tearing out the kitchen and bathroom that was joined to the master bedroom. The days when Casey was able too he was there to help out and this Wednesday was no different. Both guys were covered in dust from knocking down the tiles in the bathroom "How could anyone at any time think this was beautiful" Casey said "Beats me" Ben laughed "All I can think of that the person that put it up must have gotten it very cheap at the shop" he reached for his water bottle and took a sip and looked around "Just that wall too and we're done" Casey nodded "Great, that means I'll be home fairly early tonight" "Oh Case, I hope I've not kept you away from Rae with all this work" Ben said "Not at all, you know Rae, work comes first… well not first but it's important and she's been busy" "Great, I'll have the two of you over as my first guests when it's done" Ben promised "Oh, I thought Meg would be your first" Casey grinned "I plan on having convinced her to live here with me by then so she won't be a guest per say" "I thought you said you wouldn't rush it" Casey asked and Ben looked around "I don't think I will, this won't be finished in a hurry" "So when is Meg coming back?" "Friday" Ben answered with a smile "I'll go down to L.A. and pick her up at noon" Meg had called the evening before with her flight information.

In another part of town Annie was trying to convince Maria that she wouldn't get a better deal on her divorce from Ben "But what if the rumors are true, that he's seeing this woman?" Maria asked her "Maria, Maria" Annie said in her own special way "She left town almost two weeks ago there's nothing to worry about. Go ahead and sign the papers and let's get out of here. SBPD is having their annual obstacle course day at the beach" Annie had always been crazy about men in uniform and it made Maria laugh "Ok, let's go" she said and signed the papers and put it back in the envelope "I can mail these on the way" All since Ben had moved out Annie had lived with Maria in the house, it was fairly big, one bedroom each for them and the third that always had been Maria's studio was so still. They hooked arms as they came outside and happily walked towards the beach. At the mailbox they stopped and Maria put the envelope into the slot "I guess this is it then" she looked at Annie who nodded and Maria pushed it in, as she did the sun caught the ring on her finger "I guess I should take these off, too bad Ben didn't have as much money back when we got married or they'd been worth a fortune" Annie laughed "Maria my friend, with your talent you'll earn a lot of money on your own so don't you worry" the went on towards the beach.

Meg was having lunch with her friend Susan "I can't believe this is the last time" she said "It's not Susan" Meg reassured "Each time I'll come home to visit there will be a lunch with you in my plans and you have to come out to Sunset Beach and visit" "I guess it have to wait until the baby's born, oh Meg you will come for the Christening won't you?" she looked pleadingly at her "Of course I will, I can't wait for my first God child to be born" they had talked about this a long time ago "And I for mine, although you might not want me now when you get to California and get a lot of new friends, and besides you need a man don't you?" she said inquiringly "Oh you do have someone in mind" She grinned "Why haven't you told me" Meg looked up from her dessert plate "I have, haven't I?" Meg tried to be secretive "The internet guy, the one who turned out to be your boss?" Susan exclaimed "Shh, all of Ludlow don't have to hear you" Meg couldn't hid her happy smile "Oh Susan, I can't wait for you to meet Ben" "Well if you're in a hurry you have to come back here with him, why don't you come for Thanksgiving?" Meg shrugged her shoulders "I have to see, I don't know how work will be and such, the plane tickets aren't that cheap but I will certainly try" as Meg had to get back to work they girls hugged and said bye not noticing the guy who had been sitting in the booth behind them. As they walked out of the restaurant he got up and followed Meg back to her workplace. Meg just got in and sat down when he entered "What are you doing here Tim?" she asked when she saw him "I'm here for answers and for you to apologize" "Me apologize?!" Meg was furious "Tim I'm not the least bit sorry for not going thru with the wedding, you cheated on me and had plans on going on doing it, what I do with my life now is none of your business" Tim leant on her desk to get closer to her "Of course it's my business" he said "Everything you do is my business, I love you Meg" it was first now Meg realized he wasn't sober "Tim, just leave me alone and while you're at it stop drinking too or you'll end up like your father" Meg got up from behind her desk and followed Tim to the door "I know I can't avoid you here in town but I will sure try, I don't know if you ever will understand what your betrayal did to me" she closed the door behind him and went back to work. Her boss appeared in the door "I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation, but I just wanted to say that you did a good job getting rid of him, had he carried on I would have come out and thrown him out and it wouldn't have been as polite as you did"

Maria and Annie sat in two beach chairs close to a cooler bag and enjoyed the sun and looking at the police men, most of them had thrown their shirts in the heat "What about Ruiz then" Annie asked and Maria shook her head "He's too close to Ricardo, and I wouldn't hear the end of it, but you could give it a try" Annie raised her eyebrows "Ruiz, hmm" "Oh come on Annie, I know you fancy him" Maria pushed "Look he's coming over" Officer Ruiz made his way towards the cooler for a bottle of water. He smiled at the two very familiar faces "You're not getting into any trouble today ladies?" "Have we ever?" Annie asked innocently and got just a raised eyebrow for answer "I'll see you in the Deep tonight I hope" he said and went back to the exercises. "See, he wants you Annie" Maria nudged her in the side "Yeah, all men want me, but do they _want_ me?" she asked.

After having showered and shaved Ben went to the Deep, he knew today was a busy day all the policemen who was off duty usually came to the Deep this day. He loved the crowd and they business was good. The best of all was that there weren't any troubles ever this evening, not any fights or even arguments happened. Sunset Beach wasn't that big of a city, but the police department had some smaller societies in the outskirts in the jurisdiction. Ben stood behind the bar when Gaby and Vanessa came over "So Ben is it true Meg's coming back on Friday?" he raised his eyes at them "Didn't she text you herself to tell?" "Sure, but we thought you'd know better" they couldn't help but giggle and that caught Annie's attention. She walked towards the bar but kept a distance so she could hear but not be seen. "Ok, ok" he held up his hands in surrender "Yes she's coming back on Friday, sometime in the afternoon" he added as he didn't want to tell them he was picking her up himself. The matter of the divorce being on his terms made him careful about what he said and to whom. Annie lent on a pillar and sighed, she loved her friend but what she had done towards Ben wasn't a nice thing and she loved Ben too much to see him hurt. The glow in his eyes when he talked to Gaby and Vanessa was just what she needed to know that he was happy again. She was glad she had pushed Maria to sign the papers and mail them today. "Why are you hiding here?" someone said and made Annie quickly turn around and bump into the person "Ruiz?" she said as she looked up "I…I…I wasn't hiding" she stammered as he leant towards her and put his free hand over her head, Annie was pretty tall, but still she had to look up to see his face leaning over her. "Want a beer?" he held up his bottle as he asked "Sure" Annie tried to sound casual "Wait here and I'll go get one" she looked after him as he made his way towards the bar. Ben had seen the scenario so when Ruiz came up to the bar he put out a bottle of Heineken for Ruiz and a Corona for Annie "Sorry Ben, but I asked for two Heineken's" Ruiz protested "Yeah" Ben said "But Annie's favorite is Corona" he looked over and smiled at Annie. Somehow they had become good friends and he didn't want to lose that friendship even though it would be awkward now that he were divorcing Maria. When Ruiz came back Annie played along "Oh, you got my favorite, nothing better than a cold Corona" the clinked their bottles in a cheer. "Wanna dance?" Ruiz asked and nodded towards the dance floor. Annie nodded and led him out. 'Maybe Annie finally has found happiness' Ben thought.

"Are you sure you want to bring all those things to California?" Joan asked as Meg closed the second suite case and started to pack in a third "Well I did some research online and it would cost as much to have it shipped so I figured I'd take it now" Meg smiled at her mother "You know there are a few photo albums in there" Meg pointed "I'm bringing you all in the best way possible" Joan wiped a tear away "Will you have room where you'll stay?" Meg laughed "Actually it's pretty big the room I'll be renting above Elaine's Waffle Shop" "That sounds great" Joan said and sat down on the end of Meg's bed, she sighed "I can't believe it was only a month ago I sat here talking to you the evening before what would be your wedding day, so much have happened since then" Meg walked over and sat down beside her "It sure has" Meg sighed too "It's still a bit hard to understand that Tim who I've always known turned out to be a cheating bastard" "I might not use the same words, but I have to say I'm very disappointed in him" Joan said. Meg looked at her mom "I hope he's not coming here to make trouble for you, he followed me from the lunch restaurant to the office today" Joan put a reassuring hand on Meg's "I don't think he dare to, you're father's wrath isn't to play with" "That's true" Meg got up and looked around "You know what, I've got all day tomorrow too, shall we see if dad wants to play a game of cards or something?" it was a thing they've always done in the Cummings' family in evenings when they've had time. "Sure, it will be a long time until the next"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter ten~**

Ben arrived at LAX at the same time as Meg's flight landed. He was lucky to find a parking spot not too far away from the entrance. He went inside and looked at the monitors to get the information what gate Meg was coming from. When he came closer to the closed doors he looked again at the monitors and to his happiness he saw the symbol for the baggage band running, which meant Meg wouldn't be too long as long as her things came quickly. Two weeks was long enough. He sighed, it was not like they were going to live together at once, but at least they were going to be in the same town.

Meg thought the baggage band took forever; she had already brought a baggage cart as she wasn't going to manage all her bags otherwise 'Maybe mom was right anyway' she thought. She looked around for her bags again she was starting to feel a bit nervous. What if Ben didn't come and pick her up? What if he had changed his mind? 'So stupid I am' she thought and took out her phone and texted Ben "Just landed, waiting for my bags, hope to see you soon" she sent the message and it didn't take many seconds before she got her answer "Looking forward to have you in my arms, please hurry I'm waiting" Meg's bags finally came and she could get out to see Ben. She spotted him almost at once and called his name "Meg" he took long steps towards her, finally close he pulled her in for a long kiss "I've missed you" "I've missed you too" Meg said breathlessly and smiled at him "I'm so happy to be back" Ben put an arm around her shoulders "Come on, let's get back to Sunset Beach" they went outside and over to Ben's car "I've forgotten it was this warm" Meg said and took her jacket off and put it in the backseat of the car. Ben walked over to open the front door for her, but before he did he couldn't help but kiss her again.

When they arrived in Sunset Beach Ben dropped Meg off on the backside of the Waffle Shop, they both wanted what they had to be private for a little bit more. Meg put her bags to the side and walked around to see Elaine to get the key. It was pretty calm so Elaine helped Meg upstairs with the bags "It's great to have you back Meg, I guess you will work for Ben again" "Yes, he said to look him up if I got back" Elaine laughed and unlocked the door "You don't have to pretend with me Meg, I know. And believe me I've never seen Ben this happy" "How?" Meg asked "Well romance is my specialty" she handed Meg the key "I don't have any rules here, as long as you keep the room nice and tidy and do your share of cleaning the bathroom, just ask me or the girls if you have any questions" 'The girls' were Gaby and Paula. Paula was Elaine's daughter and Gaby was Paula's sister on her father's side. "I will. Thanks for everything Elaine, let me know when you need the rent money" Meg went inside and Elaine returned downstairs. Meg put her suitcases just to the side of the door and walked over to the window, she felt lucky, and she could see the ocean from it. Smiling she turned around and first then noticed a big bouquet with white roses on the table. She took the card and read it. It was from Ben of course. She picked up her phone and called him "Thank you for the lovely roses" She said "You're welcome. I'm happy you like them" "It's my favorite" Meg said "Oh, I didn't know that" Ben said on his end "Meg, I'm sorry I thought I'd have all day to spend with you but I need to take care of a problem at the Java Web, but why don't you come to the Deep later for a drink. I know everyone will be happy to see you" Meg yawned "Sure, a short while I could managed, I've missed everyone" she said "Not as much as me I hope" Ben flirted over the phone "No, not as much as you" Meg said with a smile and they hung up.

Meg unpacked most of her stuff and then took a shower and got ready to go to the Deep. When she arrived it was already full of people but again it was Friday night. As she made her way to the bar she was greeted with 'welcome back's from people who were customers. She stopped a few yards away from the table where most of her Sunset Beach friends sat. Gaby was the first one who spotted her "Meg's back" she rushed up to hug her "Welcome back Meg, you've been missed" everyone wanted a hug "You don't know what this means to me" Meg said with tears in her eyes "What do you want to drink?" Casey asked "Just a glass of white wine, it's been quite a long day" "I'll be right back" he said and gathered some empty glasses on the table to bring to the bar. Ben was behind the bar at the moment "I thought you weren't working tonight" Casey said "That was the plan, but Roger called in sick so I had to help out a bit" Ben told him "Oh, bummer… well maybe you can spend some time with Meg later" he winked an eye at his friend "Shall I buy some earplugs or shall I not expect you home" he teased "Case" Ben pretended to hit him, it wasn't like that he's not thought about spending the night with Meg, but again he didn't want to push her.

The club was full and Meg had a lovely time catching up with everyone and every chance she got she glanced over at Ben hoping that no one noticed. "Earth to Meg" Casey said and Meg looked surprised at him "You were behind the bar weren't you" Casey said and stood up holding out his hand "Come on and dance with me, Rae got called away and I want to dance" as Meg loved to dance she got up and went over to the dance floor. Just as they started to dance the song ended and the next song was a slow one. Casey knew Mark's routine in mixing slow and fast songs, he had wanted to talk to Meg without taking her away from the club. He looked at Meg "You know Ben's crazy about you don't you?" he asked "What do you mean?" Meg tried to sound innocent "You don't have to pretend, Ben's my best friend and we've talked a bit" Casey said and Meg smiled at him "What do you think he thinks about us dancing like this then?" Casey looked over at the bar and saw Ben laughing so he turned around to show Meg "He trust us so much" when they song ended they went back to the table. Meg yawned, it had been a long day so she told everyone that they had to catch up more over the weekend but now she was going back to her room. Before she left she walked over to the bar "Do you have a schedule Ben?" she asked and looked where it usually was laying "I do, but you're not on it until Monday, I thought you wanted the weekend off" he smiled at her. "I don't mind, but it will be nice to spend some time on the beach and with the girls" their hands touched when Meg handed Ben back the clipboard "I will leave now" she said "Ok, if not before I'll see you Monday" Ben said casually although he much rather pull her close and give her a big kiss, he hated this situation.

About an hour later soon after 11 Mark put the computer on random to play for the rest of the evening, his DJ-shift was over and now he headed towards the bar. Ben was busy mixing some drinks so he helped the next customer. When everyone was served for this round he looked at Ben "You go" he said "But Roger's not here and…" Ben had a hard time convincing both himself and Mark that he HAD to be there, that he didn't want to run over and see Meg. "Go on Ben, you know I'll have tomorrow off for the radio station" Mark reminded him.

Meg was lying in her bed, she was tired but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She was thinking about the big step she had taken, moving far away from home. Thinking about how she was looking forward to spend a long time, hopefully a lifetime, with Ben. She hoped they hadn't done anything today to ruin Ben's divorce. She jumped when someone knocked on her door, who could it be this time in the night; probably Gaby she thought and got up. She didn't bother with her robe so all she had on was a short negligée. She opened the door and so her surprise and happiness it was Ben. Without a word he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Meg pulled him inside and closed the door. "Meg" Ben moaned to her lips "I've wanted to do this all evening" Meg kissed him again feather light small kisses "Me too" they broke apart and Meg became aware of what she was having on, she walked over to the corner where her bed was and picked her robe up "Can I get you anything, not that I have much but there's some water, juice and I guess I can fix coffee" suddenly she was nervous. "Coffee is fine if it's not too much trouble" Ben said and sat down at the table she had in the kitchen area, he looked her up and down 'God she looks good' he thought. Her robe didn't cover much and she was barefoot. Meg started the machine and took out two cups from the cupboard, it was her favorite cups she had brought with her from Kansas "I thought you were busy at the Deep" she said and looked over at Ben "Well it quiet down a bit and Mark took over at the bar" Ben said "By the way, Mark's doing a show in the radio tomorrow evening" Meg smiled "That's great, I bet he'll do just fine" she opened another cupboard "I'm sorry Ben, I don't have anything but coffee, not even crackers" Ben walked over and put his arms around her from the back "I don't need anything" he nuzzled her neck and Meg moaned when he kissed her behind the ear "So you like that" Ben said and did the same to the other side. Meg turned around in his arms and reached up to kiss him. As Meg was a bit shorter Ben lifted her up so she sat on the edge of the counter. Meg tugged on Ben's shirt until she got it loose from his trousers. Still kissing him she started to unbutton his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest and up again, Ben couldn't help but moan he loved her hands on his body. He untied the belt of Meg's robe and pulled it off her shoulders before he leant forward and slowly pulled a strap away to kiss her shoulder it was now Meg's turn to moan. She put her hands on his face so she could get a proper kiss. Ben moved in on her and she locked her legs behind his back so he couldn't get away. Looking Meg in the eyes he carried her over to the bed and laid her down before he laid himself down next to her. Kissing and touching each other soon they both were undressed making love. They hadn't said a thing with words, just with their eyes and touches. Ben pulled Meg close into his arms afterwards and kissed her softly "That was truly amazing" he said "Mmm, it was" Meg agreed tracing a finger on his chest "I… I just, oh Meg I hope it wasn't too soon" Ben started "I mean, my intentions was to wait, but…" Meg put a finger to his lips "I didn't think it would happen this fast either, but I wanted it just as much as you" Ben pulled her close and it didn't take Meg many minutes before she fell asleep on his shoulder. Ben sighed happily and when he noticed that Meg was deeper in her sleep he got up to turn the coffee machine off. He looked at the cups these weren't something that Elaine had put in the cupboard as it had a Kansas highschool flag on them. Not to waste all of the coffee he poured himself a cup and sat down at the table. He looked at Meg, she was so beautiful how lucky wasn't he to have found her. Few minutes later he went back to bed and fell asleep too.

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter eleven~**

Meg woke up first the next morning, she couldn't stop smiling. She felt relaxed and safe in Ben's arms; they had woken up during the night and made love again. Happily she prepared to get up, but was pulled back by Ben "You're trying to sneak away?" he teased and kissed the way up her spine. Meg turned around and kissed him "No, but I thought that you maybe wanted the sleep" she smiled sheepishly at him. Ben pulled her down and rolled over so he was on top "Are you suggesting that I 'worked' harder than you last night" he grinned "because as I recall it you were pretty active yourself" he lowered his head for a long deep kiss. Ben moved his kisses down her neck and Meg moaned "Oh please don't stop" she said when he stopped and Ben placed a light kiss on her lips "I better or we won't get out of bed today" he paused "and I've got something I want to show you so we better get going" he got out of bed and put his trousers on. With his shirt open he went out of Meg's room and over to the shared bathroom. Meg sat up in bed and laughed, gosh she was happy. She put on her robe as she got out and walked over to make some coffee, that was when she remembered they'd never had had coffee in the evening, but still there was a cup missing. She turned around to look for it and found it on the table "I had a cup just not waste it all" Ben said leaning against the doorframe. He had pulled his wet hands thru his hair and Meg thought that she'd never seen anything sexier in her life "That's good then, I've made some new" she nodded towards the machine "I'll just go take a quick shower" Ben put a hand out and stopped her "Not before I get a kiss" he bent his head down.

As Meg went to the bathroom Ben put his shoes on and went downstairs to get some take away from Elaine's or they wouldn't get anything to eat this morning. It was Elaine herself that was behind the counter "Good morning Ben, you're out and about early this Saturday, can it be a visit to my new lodger that brings you by?" Ben grinned he knew that without telling Elaine knew everything when it came to love and romance "Can be" he put in his order "No coffee?" Ben shook his head and sat down on a stool to wait "So Ben, did you have a good police evening?" Elaine asked "Yeah, always a good evening, I take it you had your share during the day" Elaine's waffle shop was close to the beach while the Deep and the Java Web was a bit more inside the town. "Yeah, one of the best days of the year" Ben and Elaine had always had a good business relationship, helping each other out when needed. Ben paid for the breakfast and walked back upstairs and had just gotten inside when Meg got back "I've fixed us some breakfast" he started to unpack the bag. "You really are amazing" Meg smiled and put on a t-shirt and jeans "How nice it is not to have to tend to the animals on a Saturday morning" Meg said mostly to herself "No, but I bet you will miss it in a few weeks" Ben answered and Meg laughed "I said that out loud didn't I?" Ben nodded "Come on and eat now, I want to take you over to the house and show the progress" he said "Have you done much?" Meg asked as she sat down "Well you can say that, Casey's helped out some too, the only thing that needs tearing out now is the kitchen" Ben said "I hope to get that done this weekend as I've got plumbers coming on Tuesday" Meg laughed "You're going to get ruined renovating that house" Ben didn't comment but went on "Then I've got lots of samples for everything laying around" "You really want to move in fast don't you?" Meg asked "Yes, I can't kip at Casey's forever" Meg looked at him "Kip?" "Yes, sleep?!" Ben answered her and Meg rolled her eyes "So are you good with a paint brush?" Ben asked "Well I've done the fences a few times at home" Meg shrugged her shoulders "Great, maybe you can help out with some paint job in the house then"

After a quick visit at Surf Central where Ben changed into his working clothes they got over to the house. Meg was amazed on the progress "Have you done all this in just two weeks?" Ben nodded "With help from Casey, Rae's been working a lot so he's had time to help out" "Wow, you could almost move in tomorrow" Meg said and Ben laughed "I doubt it, as I said the plumber will come Tuesday and you remember how old the kitchen is, that has to get torn out" "Let's get to it then" Meg said.

A couple of hours later Ben and Meg took a break on the terrace. With a water bottle each to drink from, they rested against the railing with their backs towards the ocean. Meg had her hair up in a high ponytail and Ben couldn't resist the urge to kiss her neck, Meg tilted her head a bit more to give Ben access. Instead he pulled her into his arms for a real kiss. What they didn't know was that most people from the beach could see them and some of them were Annie and Maria.

Annie was still talking, but she didn't get any response from her friend "Earth to Maria" she said and finally patted her on the shoulder which made Maria jump "What?" "Have you heard anything at all?" she had been telling about the date she had had the previous evening with Ruiz. "Didn't you tell me that that girl, Meg or what's her name went back to wherever she came from?" Maria asked Annie "Yes she did, so what?" "Who is it Ben's kissing over there at that house?" Maria pointed towards a house that Annie never had noticed before. They weren't far away and Annie saw clearly that it was Meg in Ben's arms. "Maria, you have to get to terms with it. It was you that cheated on Ben so you can't blame him" "If Ben's just given me a chance he'd know I'd cut that off" Maria said "Maria, you're my friend and I love you, but you did cheat on Ben once before and he took you back" Annie started "Yes, he did, he could have done it again" Maria shrugged her shoulders "Maria, you're not listening to me, and apparently you didn't listen to Ben either. The first time he said that would it happen again it was over for you and you did get to sign the divorce papers last week, remember?" Annie tried to get her friend to understand and she pulled her last card "If you don't let it go I'm going to take Ben's side in this divorce" "You can't do that, you're my friend Annie" Maria looked at her "But I'm also Ben's friend Maria, I guess I can just not talk to any of you if it comes to that"

Meg took a sip of her water bottle and looked out over the beach "I believe you will be very happy here Ben" she glanced up at him and then back out. Ben stood behind her and she rested back against his chest. After placing a soft kiss on the top of her head he said "I think so too, there's really only one thing I need to make it perfect" Meg turned around and looked at him "The renovation done?" she asked. Ben shook his head "No Meg" he looked her deep in the eyes "I want you to move it with me" Meg was taken aback a bit "I was going to wait and ask you, but well the topic came up and I don't want to waste any time with you" Meg snuggled close to Ben "I don't want to waste any time either, I spent years dating Tim when I grew up and see what that got me" she looked back up at Ben "I'd love to live here with you" Ben kissed her "Good, now I don't have to feel bad when I ask you to help me chose colors, wallpapers, decorating" He reached for his water bottle and took a sip "Maybe you got things in Kansas you want to have shipped over here" Meg laughed "I don't think so" "Are you sure?" Ben teased "Knick knack, coffee mugs and so on?" Meg hit him playfully "Don't you knock back my coffee mugs" they both laughed and went back inside to finish the last things in the kitchen.

Maria packed her things up "Where are you going?" Annie asked "Home, I need to call the lawyers to see if I can get that divorce canceled. I'm not giving him up to some country girl from Kansas" Annie grabbed her arm "Maria, you have to move on he's not taking you back" "Oh yes Annie, he sure is" Annie took a deep breath "Can you honestly tell me you and Ben were truly happy together? I don't think you were" Maria looked at Annie "The thing I saw in Ben's eyes last night at the Deep I've never seen before. Maria, you hurt him and now he's…." she didn't finish the sentence because she saw the tears in Maria's eyes, this was the first time since it all started Maria hadn't full control of her feelings. Annie hugged her tightly "Maria, it will be fine, you will be fine" she quickly gathered her things "Let's go home and have a nice glass of wine"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	12. Chapter 12

**~Chapter twelve~**

As Mark was doing his radio debut at SB-Radio Ben had to cut the work in the house short. He dropped Meg of at her place and went back to Surf Central to shower and change. Just before he was to leave he looked at the pile of mail by the telephone and recognized the official envelope from his lawyer's. He opened it and found his signed copy of the divorce. He smiled Maria had gone along with his wishes, she had gotten a small amount of money and the house was now in her name. He hadn't expected to feel this free as he did. Of course he had loved Maria, but he now knew she wasn't his soul mate. But Meg was, he's own sweet Meg who had agreed to come live with him in his ocean side house, life was good to him he realized and happened to glance at the clock, he was running late so he put the envelope back in his pile of post and went to the Deep.

Stepping out of the shower Meg felt a little light headed and she realized she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She dressed quickly and went downstairs to get something to eat as she still hadn't been shopping for groceries herself. As no one was to be seen she sat down at the 'bar' and looked thru one of Elaine's menus "Where have you been all day" startled she turned around and it was Gaby who had asked the question "I've not seen you around here" she teased and Meg smiled "I've been with Ben at his house" she confessed "Oh yeah" Gaby said and raised an eyebrow at her "Yeah" Meg grinned "And guess what?" she asked Gaby excited "What?" Gaby answered "He asked me to move it with him when the house is done" Gaby smiled at her "And?" "What?" Meg asked "What did you say to him, will you move in with him?" Meg didn't get a chance to answer "Will I lose my lodger almost before she's moved in?" it was Elaine who popped up behind the counter. "No" Meg shook her head "At least not in quite a while" "So does that mean it's official? Will you move in with Ben when the house is done?" Gaby asked excitedly "Well it's not really official, but if things proceed as I want them too yes I will" Meg grinned. Elaine softly said "That's why Ben was here to buy breakfast he had stayed over at yours?" she asked and Meg nodded "Is it ok with you, I mean I don't want to do things you don't agree with" Elaine smiled "I've never been anyone to stand in the way of young and true love and I won't start now, so what can I get you?" she nodded towards the menu Meg had in her hands. "I'm starving, I'm thinking about the chili" Meg said "Sure, give me 10 minutes, anything to drink?" "Just water" Meg ordered and went to sit at a table so she and Gaby could catch up on what had happened in Sunset Beach the weeks Meg had been gone.

Later in the evening as Meg was walking towards the Deep her cell phone rang "Meg" she answered shortly "Hi Meg, it's Ben here" he sounded somewhat stressed "I was just wondering, it's a bit busier here tonight than expected, maybe you can work a bit. That is if you don't have any other plans" Meg laughed "Not at all, I'm actually on my way over, I'll be there in 5-10 minutes" she said "You're a lifesaver Meg Cummings" Ben said before they hung up. Ben hadn't been kidding, the club was crowded. Meg went to the locker room to find a spare shirt and then she quickly changed. At the bar she got busy at once. After a while there were time for a breather and Meg poured herself a glass of water "I don't know what I'd do without you" Ben said and softly stroke her cheek. Meg took his hand and smiled "Hopefully you don't have to find out" Ben cursed himself, if they hadn't been in the club, behind the bar he'd kiss her at once. "Hrm, sorry to disturb" a woman with an English accent said from the other side of the bar and Ben and Meg both turned their heads. Ben smiled at the woman "You never disturb Olivia" he said "Can I get you anything?" Olivia put her head on the side and looked at Meg "A glass of white wine and an introduction please" she smiled. Ben had to open a new bottle and while he did he looked at first Olivia and then Meg "This is Olivia, my aunt" he said "And this is Meg Cummings, my newest waitress" Ben introduced "Not only by the looks of you two" Olivia said, of course she knew the full story about Maria. "How long have you been in town Meg" Olivia asked curiously "This time only since yesterday, but I was here for two weeks two weeks ago" Ben put the wine in front of Olivia "And I never met you, I guess this town is bigger than we want to think it is" she said and looked at Ben. "So, how's Mark doing tonight?" Ben asked "I've not had time to get upstairs and listen" Olivia smiled at him "He's a natural¸ I'm thinking of hiring him. Part time to start with, I don't want to put you in any situation" she loved her nephew dearly. It had been heartbreaking all those years ago to go 'home' for her sister and brother-in-law's funeral and to meet with Ben who she hadn't seen in years. Although she saw a lot of his father in him he really reminded her of her own father, the genes had gone thru to him. She had gotten lost in her thoughts so she hadn't noticed when Meg had left the bar to go take orders and gather glasses. Ben was busy with some new customers so Olivia took her wine and sat down in the end of the bar. Gregory was at a business dinner that evening, but tomorrow she would have her whole family at home, both Sean and Caitlin would come home for lunch and she got an idea. As soon as Ben was free she called him over "What do you say about coming for lunch tomorrow? Caitlin and Sean are coming home and I'm cooking myself" Ben smiled "That would be lovely" "And of course I want you to bring Meg" she smiled and actually Ben blushed. Olivia and Gregory was the closest thing he had to parents these days. Ben had had all the intention of introducing Meg to them, but maybe not just yet. "I have to ask her" Ben said "Just let me know in the morning so I'll set the table right" Olivia had finished her wine and was ready to go home "I'll see you at one" she said before she left.

After closing the club Ben walked Meg home "Do you want to come in?" Meg asked as they stood outside her door "Do you want me to?" Ben asked back and Meg opened the door "Who are we trying to kid here" Meg said "I know everything is happening so fast, but I don't want to be apart from you" she walked around the counter and took out a bottle of water from the fridge "Do you want some?" she asked as she took out two glasses from the cupboard "Sure" Ben couldn't resist following her and put his arms around her "But I want a kiss more" he said and bent his head. Softly he kissed her lips and Meg moaned and put her arms around Ben's neck. A while later they laid in bed after making love, Ben was playing with a strand of Meg's hair "My aunt invited us both to lunch tomorrow" Ben blurted, he hadn't know how to put it to Meg "Are you serious?" Meg looked worried "Yes, but there's nothing for you to worry about. My cousins will be there too and so will Gregory" Meg sat straight up in bed "Ben, I can't… I mean…" she didn't know what to say. Ben sat up and kissed her on the shoulder "Don't worry Meg, they'll love you just as much as I do" Meg turned her head towards him "I do Meg, I'm sorry if I once again rush things, but I truly love you" Meg got out of bed and just pulled the nearest shirt on. It was Ben's and is smelled just like him she twirled around "Meg, I will not say I'm sorry because I'm not. I love you and I want the whole world to know, but if you want to I can wait with the announcement" Meg wrinkled her nose "Well, Elaine and Gaby knows. I didn't exactly tell them" Ben rested back on the pillow "You can't hide anything from Elaine, I learnt that a long time ago" he patted on the bed beside him "Come back to bed Meg" he said.

Meg slept restlessly that night, not because she was sharing the bed with Ben, but she had dreams about how Ben's family would judge her. From what she had heard this was the riches family in Sunset Beach and she didn't know what clothes to have on which lead to a part of the dream of her showing up naked. Around 6am Meg gave up on getting any kind of proper sleep and got out of bed. Happy about having been able to get some groceries in yesterday afternoon she did a thing her mother always did to calm herself down, she started to bake. When Ben woke up a little more than an hour later it was to the smell of new baked muffins. A little groggy he sat up in bed and rested his chin on a knee. He looked around as Meg had taken out all her dresses and hung them 'everywhere'. "What are you doing?" he asked and pulled a hand thru his hair "Meg?" she quickly looked at him and just answered "Baking" Ben got out of bed and walked over to Meg. "Please look at me" he turned her around "It's just past 7am and you're baking? On a Sunday" he could find any answers in her eyes "Why Meg?" "I couldn't sleep simply" she shrugged her shoulders. "Meg, there must be more to it, you were tossing and turning in your sleep all night" Meg who just had taken out another plate from the oven turned around "You are right Ben, there is something else" when she had put it down he took her hand and lead her over and sat down on a chair with Meg on his lap. "Now please tell me what's wrong" Ben ran his hand up and down her back "What's wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong. You are" Ben looked puzzled at her "I am?" "Yes, and your aunt and all of her rich family" Meg got up and walked around from one dress to another "I don't have anything to wear and I dreamt I showed up at their place naked" Ben followed her "Meg, please calm down" he held her tight "You'll do fine and you got lots of stuff to wear, if I know Caitlin and Sean right and I think I do they'll both show up in jeans or something simple, it's just the family" "It's just family?" Meg raised her voice "We've barley started to know each other and just like this your aunt invite me to come along to a Sunday lunch, Ben…." She took a deep breath "Ben, I don't know if I can go" Ben pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head "Meg, you don't have to go if you don't want to" Meg got lose from his embrace "What will they say then, she's shy, she's not good enough for you" Once again Ben pulled her close and this time he kissed her to shut her up. As usual Meg got all week in her knees from Ben's kisses.

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	13. Chapter 13

**~Chapter thirteen~**

After having had breakfast and tried out some of Meg's muffins Ben had finally convinced Meg that she would come with him to his aunt's. He had even talked her into brining some of the delicious cakes. Ben had left soon after 11 to get back to Surf Central to shower and change and pick some papers up. He wanted to run the divorce papers by Gregory to be 100% sure that it was all done. As promised he came to pick Meg up at quarter to one, it took about five minutes to drive over to the Richard's house. Meg had put samples of all three kinds of muffins she had made on a plate and in a drawer found a ribbon she could tie around it when she had covered them all in plastic foil. Meg's hands were shaking in her lap as she sat in the car "Are you sure I'm dressed ok?" she asked for the third time since Ben had picked her up "You look great Meg, don't you worry and believe me those muffins will be a success" Ben drove around a fountain in the main yard and parked the car. Quickly he went around the car and opened the door for Meg. Before she took the plate back from Ben she ran her hands down her dress to smooth it out. They walked up to the door and Ben rang the bell, then he put his hand on the small of Meg's back for support. It was Olivia herself that opened, still in the apron as she wasn't done in the kitchen. "Hi you two, come on in" Olivia said with a smile "I'm so glad Ben brought you over Meg" she looked at Meg "It is ok I call you just Meg" Meg nodded and put the plate forward "I baked some muffins" Olivia hugged her "Bless you Meg, you're send from heaven. I love to cook but I hate to bake, we can have these with the coffee later on" "Come on, let's get you both something to drink" he lead the way into the big sitting room "There you are" she said to a man in his late 50's "Ben and Meg are here, can you get them something to drink" "Sure" he kissed her on the cheek "You want a scotch Ben?" he asked and Ben nodded, he still had a hand on Meg's back "I'd like to introduce you to Meg Gregory" Ben then looked at Meg "This is Olivia's husband Gregory, the best lawyer and mentor in Sunset Beach" Gregory extended his hand to Meg "It's nice to meet you Meg, was it you that had baked" he was referring to the plate that Olivia now had brought to the kitchen. "Nice to meet you too, and yes I did bake the muffins" she said "So Meg, what can I get you to drink, I've got" he shrugged his shoulders "I guess everything" still feeling a bit nervous and shaky Meg decided on just a glass of sparkling water.

A few minutes later a young woman and man came into the room. The woman rushed over and hugged Ben "Ben I've missed you. I was so sorry to hear about you and Maria" it was his cousin Caitlin. The guys then hugged in a manly way. "Sean, Caitlin" Ben said and reached for Meg "I like you to meet Meg Cummings" Caitlin who always liked people until they proved themselves not to be likable hugged Meg "It's so nice to see you. Mom told me about you over breakfast" "It's nice to meet you too Caitlin" Meg said. She then shook hands with Sean. Ben had been right the Richard's wasn't bad at all. Meg and Caitlin soon found a subject to talk about and before she knew it Olivia came out of the kitchen and announce that dinner was ready and they could all come into the dining room. As a perfect gentleman Ben pulled the chair out for Meg and then sat down next to her. On the end of the table on Ben's side Gregory was seated and Olivia opposite him. Straight across Meg was Caitlin which left Sean across from Ben. Thinking about it, it was one end of the guys and one for the girls. The lunch was delicious and a very pleasant get-together. Meg was so into a conversation with Olivia and Caitlin that she almost didn't notice that Ben had out a hand on her thigh in support. Just as Olivia with the help of Sean and Caitlin had cleared the table the doorbell rang. Gregory went to open it. Ben turned towards Meg "It wasn't so bad after all was it?" he leant over and kissed her cheek "No it wasn't and I'm happy you talked me into it" Meg smiled at him. Gregory came back with the guest who had been at the door. Ben looked up "Hi Bette" he stood up to greet her. The woman called Bette kissed Ben on both cheeks and then cheekily smack on the lips "Hi Big Guy, long time no see" Ben laughed "Can it be because you took Emily on that trip" Ben teased her "Of course it is" Bette said. Gregory stepped in "Bette, this is Meg Cummings, Ben's…" Gregory looked at his 'nephew' "What is Meg to you?" "Greggie, Greggie" Bette said "It's obviously what these too mean to each other" Bette hugged and kissed Meg's cheek "It's very nice to meet you Meg. The woman that put a smile back on Big Guy's face" Ben wasn't even surprised that Bette knew everything, it wasn't for nothing she was called 'Queen of the night' and she had her own gossip column in the Sunset Sentinel. Olivia came back into the dining room with a tray with coffee cups and Meg's muffins. "I thought I heard your voice, when did you sweep back into town Bette" The both women hugged "Did you bring Emily?" Olivia asked "No, I dropped her off at college on the way back home. I just got back in this morning" she answered "Well you're just in time for coffee" Olivia started to set the cups out "And you've baked?" Bette looked strangely at her friend "Not at all Bette, you know I'm a total waste when it comes to baking, no it's Meg who was nice and brought them" They all sat down to have coffee and Meg found out how lively Bette was, she also found out that Bette, Olivia and Elaine had been friends for ages. All since Olivia had come to California a long time ago. Bette took a bite from her chocolate mint muffin and rolled her eyes "These are just delicious, are you sure you made them yourself?" she asked Meg "Yes, from scratch, it's my mom's old recipe" Meg said. Bette looked at Ben "You keep this one and get her baking for the Java Web" she said and winked an eye at Meg at the same time. "Then I never get to see her" Ben said. "You have to ask her to move into the house with you then" Gregory who usually didn't gossip blurted. "A house what's this Big Guy" Bette said "Oh don't you tell me it's you that's moving in next door to my place?" she looked at Ben who knew exactly what she was talking about "Here I go away for three weeks and all this happens" she looked at Meg "And if I wasn't wrongly informed you even went home to Kansas for two of those weeks" she shook her head "What a column" "Please Bette" Ben looked at her but Bette just put her head on the side "Ben, isn't it better I write the story and get it right?" Ben knew it was the truth, Bette was after all Annie's aunt and he knew that she would write the story in a good way.

The next morning you could read in the gossip column in the Sunset Sentinel _"Yours truly, the Queen of the night, has been on vacation, but don't you fret the town of Sunset Beach never sleeps. About month ago it was found out that the artist and the young businessman wasn't going to live together anymore. The artist had been painting in someone else's garden. The businessman didn't take this lightly and moved out of their home. The divorce was easy and quick and everyone was now free to do as pleased" _Bette had been pleased with her opening _"A week or so later a plane from Kansas landed in L.A, onboard was the woman who had found her fiancé making promises to the other woman on what was to be their wedding day. She found her way to Sunset Beach and woops, the businessman needed a new waitress and the woman who was supposed to have been on her honey moon started working. But all fun must come to an end the work back home was waiting. First thing on her agenda at home was to quit" _It wasn't so easy to write about a person she didn't know, but she knew she would get to know Meg, that woman was here to stay. _"So what about the rest of town, well it's been the annual obstacle course on the beach with following party at the Deep for our finest and who did finally get it together but my lovely niece and one of the mentioned finest" _Bette always wrote her column without mentioning the names, that came in the end _"So to sum this up Maria Torres Evans is now just Maria Torres and the house she shared with her ex-husband she now shares with her best friend Annie Douglas but for how long as she's seen to it that officer Oscar Ruiz is of the market for the rest of us" _Bette now only had the end to write _"So for our young businessman Ben Evans , what happened to him. Well he bought himself a new house that he's renovating and who knows if our newest member of Sunset Beach will move in with him there. Meg 'Muffin' Cummings the best cupcake baking Kansas girl ever has certainly made a great first impression on us all. Until next week, Toodles!"_

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	14. Chapter 14

**~Chapter fourteen~**

Meg didn't believe her eyes when she read the morning paper at the Java Web "Can she write this?" she asked Ben who was in to pick up some papers for the book keeping "Well" he shrugged his shoulders "We're used to it by now and she's never wrote anything that isn't the truth, it's happened a time or two that she's taken the story ahead" Meg pointed to the column "Like this about us moving into the house together?" she asked "Kind of, she's not really saying that straight out, just hints it" Ben swore to himself as he realized he hadn't gotten all things together "What's wrong?" Meg asked "Oh, it's this bloody paper work, I can't help it but I just hate checking numbers" Meg put a hand on his arm "Just in case, I've got a degree in economics and I'm pretty used to checking numbers and doing book keeping" Ben kissed her cheek "You're amazing Meg, but I can't have you doing the books as well, you'll never have any time over" "You mean spare time? What do I need that for?" Meg teased "I'm working days and my boyfriend or whatever he is working nights so I really don't need any spare time" With a sparkle in his eyes he looked at her "Oh so you've got a boyfriend do you, and here I was thinking you came back just to work for me" it was an unusual quite Monday morning at the Java Web, the only ones in were a couple of tourists who sat at the computers checking their mails. "Seriously Ben, if you need help I can do it" Meg smiled at him "I will keep that in mind and I can promise that when Roger's well and back to work I'll spend a full evening with you, take you out to dinner and maybe a movie if you want to" Ben said "I'll hold you to that Ben Evans, but you know we're not in any hurry" that made Ben look at his watch "But I am, that's why I was picking up the papers, I've got a meeting with Gregory and then I'm going straight to the Deep" he lent forward and kissed her softly on the lips "If there's anything you need to ask just call me, or you can call the Deep Mark's there to set up" "Ok" Meg said and watched Ben leave.

The next two weeks were really busy Ben and Meg spent a lot of time in the house both working themselves and with overseeing the workers doing the jobs they couldn't do themselves. It was Thursday afternoon and Ben had just arrived at the house "Meg?" he called "I'm upstairs" she answered. Ben took the stairs two steps a time and found her in the room they've decided to turn into a home office. They had been painting the roof there last night and now Meg was working on the walls. Three of them they were painting and the fourth they had ordered a photo-wallpaper with motif of Venice on. "Hi there" Ben strolled over and kissed her "It really looks great in here" he looked around and ended back looking at Meg who was smiling "I think so too and then with Venice all over that wall" she pointed with the roller and it splashed some color in Ben's face "Oh, I'm so sorry" she pulled the rag she had in the back pocket and started to wipe it off. "Just leave it" Ben said and pulled Meg close for another kiss "I've missed you Meg" he whispered to her lips. He had a plan for the weekend but he wanted to surprise Meg about it. There were no workers coming tomorrow and then it was Saturday and Sunday. He grabbed another roller and they worked side by side. "Meg" Ben started "I've made a few changes in the schedule at both the Java Web and the Deep" he said when they were almost done "Why's that?" Meg said "Or shall I be worried that I'm late for work?" Ben grinned "No, not at all. I just wanted to take you away for the weekend" He held his arms around her waist "Would you like to come away with me?" he asked "It would be lovely, but what about working here? The workers who's going to check on them?" there were still a bit with tiling the bathroom and kitchen to be done "I gave them tomorrow off, so why don't you go home and pack" Ben said "Ok" Meg started to put lids on paint cans "I'll do that" Ben took the lid of her hand "I'll give you half an hour and then I'll come and pick you up" he gently pushed her towards the door. It wasn't until Meg arrived in her room she realized that she didn't know what to pack so she called Ben on his cell-phone "Ben, you're crazy we can't just leave like this" Ben laughed in her ear "Sure we can, it's all set" he said "But I don't know what to pack" Meg went on "If you look on the kitchen counter you'll find a note" Ben quickly hung up and when Meg tried to call him back he didn't answer. He had gotten Gaby to put the note there. He was planning on taking her to a very special place where they could just as easily go on hikes as dress up and get into town for dinner so on the note he had written that Meg was going to pack for both things. Meg rushed around, jeans and stuff wasn't so hard to pack, but what to pack for fancy dinner? Just as Meg was rumbling in her drawers she came across a short sexy negligee that she had bought before she came back to Sunset Beach. She and Ben hadn't spent that many nights together lately and she thought it was just the right time to use that negligee now.

After having picked Meg up Ben steered his car out of town towards the dessert. Meg enjoyed the ride and the change of scenery "It's been a while since I saw open spaces like this" she said and went on "I've always been a country girl and Ludlow isn't much of a town" "So are you saying you don't like living in a town?" Ben asked worried, not that he could have any trouble to sell if it came to that, but he loved the closeness that Sunset Beach brought. "I could say so far so good" Meg answered "And with the beach and ocean just outside the window I will probably never want to live anywhere else" she put her hand on Ben's thigh "So Mr Evans, where are you taking me?" Quickly Ben glanced at Meg "That's for me to know and you to find out" They hadn't even been driving for an hour when Ben turned right and onto a small graveled road. It looked a bit like a forest now and just before Meg was to open her mouth and ask Ben again where they were heading he turned right into a clearing and a little house stood in front of them. "Ben, it's totally amazing, how on earth did you get your hands on this for the weekend?" Meg asked and got out of the car. She took a deep breath "I just love the smell of nature" she said. Ben had grabbed their bags and was now finding the right key in his keychain. He opened the door to let Meg inside "Welcome to my hide-away" he said "Your hide-away?" "Yes" Ben said "Do you own it?" With a sad expression on his face he said "I inherited it from my parents" "So your parents had this here, did you come often?" Meg asked and Ben shook his head "I didn't remember it and was surprised when Olivia and Gregory took me here the first time. I guess I was still in Sunset Beach with my cousins when mom and dad went here" Meg put her arms around Ben and hugged him tight. "Did they live a busy life, your parents?" she asked and Ben shrugged his shoulders "I mean this place just feels so tranquil, it must be very calming to come here" "Yes it is" Ben said "I've always liked coming here for a day or two just to catch up with myself" Surprise Meg turned around "Alone?" he nodded "Maria wasn't much for the nature" Meg smiled at him "But I am and a cup of coffee just taste so great sitting outside, please tell me we can fix us some coffee?" "Of course we can, I've got some groceries in the car, I'll go get it and you can unpack if you like" he pointed to a door, the bedroom was separate; the rest of the cottage was the combined living room and kitchen. Meg looked around a bit; there were some amazing art and especially a painting of the ocean. She stood mesmerized in front of it when Ben came back inside "I had forgotten about that one" he said "It's lovely" Meg said quietly and took a step closer "Who's the artist?" she asked as she couldn't find a signature "It's one of Maria's, she gave it to me on our first anniversary" Ben reached for it "Please don't Ben, I like it and believe it or not but I don't blame you for having a past" he looked at her "You're amazing Meg Cummings don't your ever forget that" he kissed her and when they broke the kiss Meg smiled at him "I'm also in a big need of that coffee, someone changed all my plans for today and I never got any this afternoon" cheekily Ben grinned "Coffee Mr Evans… get your mind out of the gutter"

Ben and Meg sat for a long time in the garden just talking and enjoying this quiet time "So Meg do you fancy dressing up and go for dinner in town or shall we just fire up the bbq?" Ben asked as his stomach had reminded him of not having eaten since breakfast. He had been too excited to take Meg away and too busy to arrange it all. Meg was sitting back in the chair with her legs on another "I vote for bbq, I'm too lazy to do much tonight" Ben got up and kissed her "Ok, you just sit back and relax" "I can live with that" she said and closed her eyes, it was still sunny and warm outside. Ben laughed as he went inside 'How great life is' he thought. As he returned to prepare the grill he had brought Meg a glass of wine "Mmm" she said as she zipped it "This is really great, I can't put my finger on it but it's familiar" Ben smiled "It's same wine you had your first evening in Sunset Beach, I went by the Deep and picked some bottles up" "You're so thoughtful" said Meg "I love you" Ben turned his head and met Meg's gaze "I love you too"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	15. Chapter 15

**~Chapter fifteen~**

A couple of weeks after Ben and Meg had been to the cottage it was Thanksgiving, first Meg had thought she'd go home, but it was no chance for it. Well there were but she wanted to be a part of the Thanksgiving in Sunset Beach where almost everyone helped out and served turkey to those who couldn't afford their own, if they were homeless, runaways or just didn't have the money to spend there were no difference, everyone was welcome. In the evening Ben and Meg was invited to his aunt and even though it was Rose, their maid, who had done most of the cooking this time Meg had asked if she could make dessert and Olivia had been more than welcoming to the idea. It wasn't like they met or talked often but a few times and Meg really liked her. Bette and her daughter Emily were to join them all too¸ of course Caitlin and Sean were coming back from college as well. What Meg hadn't told anyone though was that this year her birthday was the same day, not even Ben. She had gotten a call from her mother in the morning and since she hadn't been able to come home she had promised that she'd come for Christmas.

As Ben and Meg had gone by the Deep on their way over they were arriving last of them all "Before we go inside I've got something for you" Ben said and reached for the glove compartment. He took out a long velvet box "What's this?" Meg asked "It's your birthday present" Ben kissed her cheek "Happy Birthday my love" Meg turned and looked at him "But… how?" she knew she hadn't told a soul "It's in your employment papers" Ben looked at her as she opened it. It was a simple gold chain with a diamond hanging on it "It's absolutely gorgeous Ben, thank you" she leant forward and kissed him. Ben took it out of the box "Let me put it on" and Meg turned in her seat and held her hair to the side. Ben couldn't resist nibbling on her neck. Meg reached for the door "Come on now, we're already late" she said and Ben laughed as he got out of the car "Spoilsport" Meg took the dessert pies she had made out of the backseat "I think I know where you would like to spend most of Thanksgiving Mr. Evans" she shook her head "Can you blame me?" Ben grinned, it wasn't many nights they spent apart, Ben had almost moved out of Surf Central. There were still a few weeks before the house would be livable, but they hoped that they'd move in before New Year's. Meg rang the doorbell as they stood in front of the door and Bette came to open it "Oh it's Muffin and Big Guy" she called them by her own special nicknames. "Happy Thanksgiving Bette" Meg said and went thru to the living room "Happy Thanksgiving everyone" she said and Ben came right behind and said the same. Gregory offered them some pre dinner drinks and soon it was time to sit down and eat. They had all met earlier in the day so they were talking about this year's event and that it had been just as successful as usually. This time Ben and Meg wasn't sitting side by side but opposite each other and Ben had a hard time keeping his eyes off her, even when he was talking to someone else. Bette didn't miss a thing and since she sat next to Meg she leant forward "Do you know how happy you've made him?" she pointed to Ben "As happy as he's made me I hope" Meg answered, she had learnt to choose her words when it came to Bette. "I've known Ben since he came to Sunset Beach and he was somewhat happy with Maria, but not the kind of happiness he's found with you" Meg smiled "I think I know what you mean" "You know what Meg?" Bette asked and Meg shook her head "I'll bet he'll pop the question before New Year's" Meg blushed. It had all gone so fast, it was barely 2 months since they first met, and just a couple of weeks more since they chatted in that chat room for the first time. "So Meg, how does it feel celebrating a big holiday away from your family?" Olivia asked "I remember my first Christmas here, it felt so strange with the heat and it was just me and Gregory in our little apartment" she told "I talked to my mom this morning, she rang. I guess it's ok, I've been busy all day and I've got all my great friends and Ben and his family" she answered "Although I doubt I'll be able to make Christmas here, I think I have to go home then" Bette who never was afraid to ask questions and was interested in people's lives asked "So Meg, who is your family, do you have any brothers and sisters?" "One of each" Meg answered "My sister Sara's an intern in Washington, but since I moved here and have e-mailed her pictures I wonder if she won't come here too. At least I hope I can lure her here for New Year's" "Oh, another newcomer" Bette put a hand to her forehead and pretended it was hard work "Bette don't you worry, you don't have to write about her" Meg teased. "What about your brother?" Bette asked curiously "Well he's married to one of my best friends Susan and they're expecting their first child in the beginning of the year" Bette rolled her eyes "So much happening in your life right now" Meg just laughed and shook her head "I don't think your readers will be wanting to read about things that happens in Kansas" Bette looked over at Ben "That depends on what things are happening in Kansas"

The evening went along fine and after they had had coffee Ben called them a cab, he felt he had had one too many drink and didn't want to drive. Ben and Meg said their goodbyes and in the cab Ben asked the driver to take them to Meg's place "So, what was it really that Bette said that made you blush?" he asked Meg. "Nothing really" Meg just shook her head "I guess it was just Bette being Bette" The cab stopped outside the Waffle shop and Ben and Meg got out "Happy Thanksgiving" Ben said to the driver and tipped him well before he put his arm around Meg's shoulders and they walked inside "I feel like a cup of coffee" Meg said as they arrived in her room "Do you want some?" "Sure" Ben sat down "I think I ate too much, I don't know why I always do that at Thanksgiving" Meg laughed "I don't know if anyone know why" she started the coffee machine "So, I've got a question for you Ben" she walked around the counter and stood in front of him with her arms around his neck. Ben put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer "Anything for the birthday girl" he nibbled her neck "I don't know why you didn't want to celebrate it" he whispered as his lips wandered "It's not a big deal, today's big deal was the dinner we arrange for all those who needed it" Meg said "But that was not what I was going to talk about" "So what was it?" Ben asked "I was thinking…" Meg started "Maybe you…." She didn't know why she suddenly was nervous, she was about to walk away but Ben held onto her arm "Why don't you just tell me what it is" he said "Ok, I was just wanting to ask if you'd come home to Kansas with me for Christmas, I mean we've not known each other that long and I don't blame you if you don't want to come" Meg rambled on so Ben had to shut her up with a kiss "Calm down Meg, I'd love to come with you" he said "The only thing is that I need to be back here by boxing day so it won't be a very long stay" Ben had always had a big Christmas Party at the Deep on boxing day. Meg took a deep breath "Maybe we could go a few days before Christmas, or I'll go and you come after" Holding Meg close to him Ben said "Why don't we wait with the final plans a bit and concentrate on finishing off your birthday" he reached for his jacket and took out a smaller more square box "I've got another gift for you" Meg didn't believe her eyes, was Bette right after all, was he going too? "Ben, you spoil me, I don't need anything else" "I think you do" Ben said and handed her the box "I think these will match" Meg took the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of earrings in the same shape at the pendant in her necklace "Oh Ben, they're lovely… but really they're too much, and too expensive for me to accept" "Don't be so stubborn Meg. If I couldn't afford buying you expensive gifts I wouldn't" As Meg stood to pour the coffee Ben got up "I don't want to argue with you Meg. I love you and I only wants the best for you" "I love you too Ben" Meg said "By the way, I drove by a yard sale the other day and thought we'd go there and see if we could find something for the house" They moved over and sat down in the sofa to watch a movie on TV "Meg you know we don't have to buy second hand stuff" Ben said "I know, you've told me when I first mentioned that I wanted to help out paying for the furniture, but I thought that maybe I could find an old desk or something for the upstairs office" Ben smiled at her "Well that could be nice" Meg's phone rang and Ben who sat closest to the side table took it. When he looked at the caller id he decided to answer it "This is Meg's phone, Ben speaking" Meg tried to reach for it but Ben didn't budge "Hi Meg's sister; Sarah" he said as the caller introduced herself "Yes, it's nice to meet you too" Meg only heard Ben's side of the conversation. She had given up on trying to get the phone of Ben, now it was only to hope Sarah wasn't too embarrassing, she had always been the more out spoken of the sisters. "Yes Sarah, I know what day it is today… besides Thanksgiving" "Here she is, nice talking to you" Ben said and handed the phone to Meg "It's your sister Sarah" he said at the same time he got up to pour some more coffee. "Wow Meg, he sounds sexy, that deep English voice, you just HAVE to send me a photo of him" Sarah started "Hi to you too Sarah" "Oh, happy birthday sis" "Thank you" Meg answered "I guess I have to don't I?" "So, how's Kansas today?" Meg asked "Good according to mom, I couldn't make it. We had a charity thing for Thanksgiving" "Oh, no wonder mom sounded a bit off this morning when she called, but you're coming for Christmas don't you?" "Of course I am" Sarah answered "Then I'm moving away from Washington" she announced "Oh, what's happened?" Meg asked "I was offered to go back to California with the group I'm working with" "Wow, that's great we both will be Californian's" "I actually went with them over the day to L.A this Tuesday but it was a bit spur of the moment" "Oh, fun, but sad anyway I could have come" "Well we only looked at apartments, office and stuff so it wasn't much fun, although I would have loved to see my sister" "Well there will be better times ahead" Meg said cheerful "Well I better go, I just wanted to wish you happy birthday before this Thursday turned into Friday" Sarah said "IT was nice to talk to you Sarah, I love you" Meg finished of the call.

"So, that was your sister" Ben said "Yes it was and you knew that's why you answered" Meg teased "Well I have to meet your family sooner or later, I mean I've brought you along to meet mine" he said softly "Do you miss them?" Meg asked "Your parents?" Ben looked at her "Sometimes, not as much at Thanksgiving as I do around Christmas" Meg snuggled closer to Ben "I can't imagine not having mom and dad around at all" "You never get over it, but it gets easier with time. I was lucky to have Gregory and Olivia here in Sunset Beach to help me with everything" Meg kissed his cheek "And now I'm here with you, never forget that" Ben took a soft hold of her chin "Never" he kissed her softly. "Let's get to bed" Ben suggested and turned the TV off since they didn't watch it anyways.

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	16. Chapter 16

**~Chapter sixteen~**

Ben woke up early the next morning, he had dreamt about his parents and usually he woke up restless, but for the first time he felt safe. He had Meg in his arms. Softly he stroked her hair and noticed something he hadn't in all the time they knew each other; he hadn't taken of his wedding ring. It had been such a natural part of him, but it wasn't fair to Meg. Easy not to wake Meg up he moved her to the side and sat up, what he didn't notice was that Meg woke up and saw the whole thing. Meg didn't know if she was going to say anything or not as she really never had bothered about it. "Good morning" she said a bit lazy and Ben jumped. He turned around as he was sitting on the edge "Good morning, I hope it wasn't me that woke you up" he lent over for a kiss, he still had the ring in his hand, he had planned to put it in the pocket of his jeans. "No you didn't wake me" Meg rolled over and looked at the alarm clock "I think I better get up. I'm opening the Java Web today" she stretched and then sat up. Ben pulled her back down "Please Ben, I can't be late" she struggled against his kisses "You can't give me privileges" she said and got out of bed "However you can make me some coffee while I take a shower" Meg looked at Ben "Or we can shower together and I'll help you open up and we can have breakfast there" he grinned "You're incurable" Meg giggled.

The next few weeks went fast. If it wasn't the Deep or the Java Web it was renovation work that took up most of Ben and Meg's time. Meg was thankful for all the little shops in Sunset Beach it had made it possible to finish her Christmas shopping. The most perfect gift this year she had found at Sunset Sister and it was for Sarah. At the yard sale just outside town she had not only found the perfect desk for their home office but also some high stools with low back that would fit perfectly in the kitchen. It was now only a week before Christmas and Meg collapse on her bed next to Ben, it had been a busy day both at the Java Web and the Deep "Will tomorrow be the same?" she asked "I guess, it's all the young ones coming home from college" Ben explained "I thought so since both Caitlin and Sean showed up tonight". They laid quietly for a while "Have you fallen asleep?" Meg asked "Nope" said Ben "What are you thinking about?" she entwined her fingers with Bens like so many other evenings they've just laid like this, thinking about nothing, talking about anything… "Just how lucky I am to have you by my side" Ben said "And that I thought I'd paint that last room tomorrow, did we decide on the green or blue?" Ben asked but thought it didn't matter, not that they had talked about it seriously but they both wanted children some day and then that room would probably be turned into a nursery. "Green I think" Meg answered but her own thoughts were the same as Ben's "Do you think we'll move in before we leave for Kansas?" Meg asked and Ben took a deep breath "I would hope so, especially if your sister is coming back with us and will stay over" Meg sat up in bed "I had forgotten about that" "Really?" Ben raised an eyebrow at her "Not that she's coming silly, but that I've promised to put her up" "I can always move back to Surf Central" Ben suggested since he officially was living with Meg since Thanksgiving "I don't think that will be necessary mister" Meg said and put a finger on his chest, she trailed it down his stomach and just before she reached the hem of his trousers Ben grabbed her hand "Don't you start anything you'll be too tired to follow thru with miss" he teased.

Sarah had become good friends with Jude Cavanaugh, he was working with economics in the same political group as she was. Well they were a bit more than good friends and since Jude didn't have any family to speak of he was coming with her to Kansas to celebrate Christmas "Are you sure it's ok with your parents?" he asked her for the millionth time "Yes it is" Sarah smiled at him. They had been on a couple of dates and the last time he had kissed her softly when he had dropped her off at the apartment she shared with a few other interns. She reached for his hand, she had hoped they had moved their relationship along, but well now it had to wait. It was soon time to land and the pilot had turned the fasten seatbelt sign on "I guess the next trip will be to California" Sarah said. She had packed all her things up in Washington the new job in California was to start just after New Year's. "Did you say your sister too lived in California now?" "Yes, she moved there about two months ago. A little town called Sunset Beach, you could come back there with us for New Year's" Sarah said shrugging her shoulders. "Are you sure?" he asked "For the usually so self-confident Jude I've gotten to know you're really unsure of yourself" she said just as the plane landed.

It was December 22nd and the airport was filled with people coming and going. Sarah looked around for either her brother Ted and his wife Susan or her parents to come pick them up. Meg wasn't coming until the next day. "Sarah" she turned around first one way then the other before she saw her sister-in-law. She ran over to hug her "Wow, it's not long left now isn't it?" Susan shook her head "About four weeks" she looked at Sarah "You look radiant, Washington must suit you" Sarah smiled "It does, and even better now when we're all off to California" Susan laughed "It won't know what hit them when both Cummings sister are in the same state" "You have to come out and see us after the baby's born" the girls small talked some more "By the way, this is Jude Cavanaugh, a colleague from Washington" Sarah introduced him "Jude, this is Susan my sister-in-law and my sister's best friend" Sarah looked around as they shook hands "Talking about him, where's Ted?" Susan took out the keys from her purse "He's back at the farm, it was something they just HAD to do today" she sighed and Sarah new exactly what she meant. "I guess you'll meet them all at once then" she said to Jude and they made their way to the car. Susan had been lucky to get a spot close to the entrance.

Back in Sunset Beach Ben and Meg was busy decorating the house. They had gotten all the furniture in place in the upstairs rooms but the kitchen and big living room downstairs were still pretty much a mess "I hate to leave it like this, but we soon have to be at the Deep" Meg sighed and sat down on an armchair that was still covered in the protecting plastic. Ben looked at his watch "I guess we do" Not only had they been fixing in the house, they had been cleaning the room above the Waffle Shop too. Even though Meg had paid for the full month they wanted it cleaned and ready before they went to Kansas for Christmas. "Do you mind that we didn't get a tree?" Ben asked and Meg shook her head "No, we've got that huge one at the Deep" she held out her hand for Ben to pull her off the chair, as he did he pulled her close and kissed her "I can't believe how lucky I am" Ben whispered in her ear and swept her off her feet and started towards the stairs "What are you doing?" Meg giggled. Ben swirled around so Meg saw the big clock they had on the wall "I put that one ahead an hour so we'd have time to christening our new bed" he easily walked up the stairs with Meg in his arms. Meg had no persistence when it came to Ben. After making love they showered and dressed and went to the Deep. Ben had some paperwork that needed doing so he went straight to his office. Meg got busy waiting tables. Almost everyone she knew in town was there "Don't you have any Christmas preparations to do?" she asked Gaby and Vanessa when she served them their drinks. "Mostly done" Gaby said "I'll finish tomorrow" Vanessa filled in "Tonight we want to spend some time with you" Meg smiled "That's so nice of you, although I believe we'll be pretty busy here tonight" "So… is Ben really going back with you to meet your parents?" Vanessa was her curious self "Hey there, if you ask questions like that you'll soon take over Bette's column instead of the other work you do" Gaby said to her and turned to Meg "So is he?" Meg laughed "Yes he is coming with me and yes he will meet the family, we're staying at the farm after all" she shook her head and walked back to the bar with the dirty dishes. A couple of hours later Meg went upstairs to the office. She knocked on the door and walked in "Are you still working with the papers?" she asked Ben and handed him a cup of coffee "Yes" he sighed "But Ben" Meg sat down in his lap and put her arms around his neck "I've told you I can do it" Ben kissed her softly "I know, but I don't want you to work around the clock and with the Java Web and the Deep it will be just that" Meg smiled at him "What if I cut down on the hours there and helped you out with the papers instead? If you like, you can read my references" Ben rested his head on Meg's shoulder "Maybe" he said "But then I think I need to hire a new waitress, at least for the Java Web" Meg kissed him on the cheek and stood up "Sounds like a great plan… now, will you come downstairs soon, I want to dance with you" she had her hand on the doorknob "Yes, I will be down in a short while" Ben smiled at her.

It was pretty late in the night when Ben and Meg came back to the house. Exhausted they went to bed. Meg had finished packing most of her things earlier as their flight was leaving around 10 am. Although that packing was done and Meg was dead tired she tossed and turned and had a hard time to sleep. She looked to her side and it didn't seem like Ben had the same problems. This was their first night in the house; Meg gave up and went downstairs. She made some coffee and got working on straighten the kitchen up. Maybe she should let Sarah stay at the room above the Waffle Shop instead. The living room was far from finished; the protecting plastic was still on the furniture and not a picture or paintings were on the walls. The kitchen was too filled with boxes although Meg had taken care of a few of them. She sat down on one of the stools she had found at the yard sale. She had painted them black and was very satisfied with them. Exhausted she folded her arms and rested her head on them. It was like this Ben found her, he gently nudged her awake "What are you doing down here?" he asked "I couldn't sleep" she started "so I went down to unpack a bit" Ben looked around "You've managed quite a lot I see, but why don't you come back up for a bit more sleep" Meg looked at the clock, it was four am and she knew her alarm was set for five thirty "Ok" she slipped down from the stool.

The airport in L.A was busy with holiday travelers that was coming and going. Although they had to wait in line the check-in and security check went smoothly, but there were not that much time to get to the gate that of course wasn't the closest one. Up in the air Meg took Ben's hand "I hope I haven't lured you into coming with me against your will" she was a bit nervous about presenting Ben to her parents, but at the same time excited for them to meet the love of her life, her soul mate. Reassuringly Ben gave her a soft kiss "No, not at all, I'm looking forward to meeting your family". The plane landed on time at one pm Kansas time. She knew by the text her sister had sent that it was she and her friend Jude that were coming to pick them up. Meg hadn't seen her sister since she had left her at the airport that day in early October, they were used to being apart but it was always the same joy to meet. With the trolley full of bags Ben and Meg walked thru the doors to the waiting area and it didn't take long before she heard her sister call "Meggie" and Ben looked at her "I thought you were called Meg for short" she smiled "I am, but dad and Sarah's always said Meggie" she rushed over to hug her sister and left Ben to push the trolley. "You look absolutely stunning, and that tan… do you spend all day at the beach?" Sarah asked "You look great too little sister" they hugged again and Meg saw in the corner of her eyes that Ben had made it thru the crowd "Sarah, this is Ben Evans" Meg beamed with happiness. She and Sarah had always been close being born just 15 months apart. With her arm around Ben's waist she introduced "Ben, this is my sister Sarah" Sarah being the more free spirit of the sisters ignored Ben's extended hand and gave him a big hug "It's so great to finally meet you Ben… not that Meg told me that much yet about your but enough" Ben flashed his usual smile he had when he was comfortable in a situation "It's very nice to meet you too" then Sarah introduced Jude to them both and they all went out to the car.

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	17. Chapter 17

**~Chapter seventeen~**

On the way back Meg and Sarah chatted of course, but they did their best to be tour-guides and involve the guys in the conversation. Ben and Jude had found mutual things to talk about among things it had come up that they both had been in a class in economics at the same time at college. It had been a big class so it wasn't any surprise they hadn't met really. When they arrived at the farm Meg rushed out of the car and straight to the porch where her mother was standing. The reunion was with tears, but the happy kind. When Ben came up she introduced him and Joan did hug him just like she had Jude the day before "Welcome to Ludlow, Kansas" she said "Thanks Mrs. Cummings" Ben said but not as reassuring as with Sarah, this was after all his future mother-in-law and that made him a bit nervous "You got a lovely place here" Ben said and looked around "Thank you, you have to come another time of the year when there's no snow" Joan said and ushered all the young ones inside "I've got coffee and pie ready for you" she got them to sit down at the big kitchen table. "Do you want milk or sugar Ben?" she asked as she poured "No thanks, black is fine Mrs. Cummings" "Oh Ben, please call me Joan" she answered. "Is daddy in the barn?" Meg asked and Joan shook her head "No your silly father went into town, he tried to convince me that we needed more cat food but I know he'll stop at Mrs. Carson's for my Christmas gift" every Christmas since the one they had gotten engaged at she had gotten a new charm for her bracelet. It was filled with animals, fruits and other stuff. The three most precious to her was the one of a little boy and two girls that she had gotten at their children's first Christmases. "What do you think he'll buy this year?" Sarah asked curiously "It's after all your 30th engagement Anniversary this year" "I have no clue what so ever, never had unless the years you both were born, but that was only because of that I got the little boy at Rob's first Christmas" They had all finished their coffee "Now, don't let me keep you" Joan said "You must want to unpack" she said and looked at Meg and Ben "I arranged Rob's room for the guys, Jude's already settled in" Meg had told Ben about the house rules. "That sounds great Joan" Ben said and since they guys had hit off so well there would be no problems sharing. "Before I forget" Joan started "Mrs. Owen called earlier, Jake will be home for Christmas and he'll be playing at the Buckaroo tonight" both Sarah and Meg smiled.

When Ben and Meg had unpacked they all decided to get into town, there were always things happening on December 23rd. And of course Meg hoped that she'd meet Susan her best friend and sister-in-law. They had been texting each other and Susan had promised to try and drag Rob with her otherwise they'd all meet in the evening. "Somehow this reminds me of Sunset Beach" Ben said as they walked along the shops "But without the sun and sand?" Jude asked "Definitely" Ben agreed "This is nothing like Sunset Beach" Meg said "At least in Sunset Beach things happens, usually nothing happens in Ludlow" "I think you're just 'home blind'" Ben said to Meg and kissed her cheek that was red from the cold weather. Ben looked up and enjoyed the snow falling on his face, Meg snuggled closer to him "Come on, let's go inside here and have a nice cup of hot cocoa" she said "Mrs. Owen has the best variety in town" Ben held his arm around Meg "The same Mrs. Owen as your mother talked about?" Meg smiled "Yes the same" she looked thru the door and saw a free booth "Come on" she opened the door and stepped inside, the smell was mixed; damp clothes, new shopping bags and the smell of sweet cocoa. They sat down and looked in the menus "The Christmas special usually is a hit" Meg said "It's a different mix every year" Ben looked up "I'm amazed, I've never seen a variety of hot cocoa like this" Meg smiled "Too bad it's not really a business for it in Sunset Beach or you could have added it at the Java Web" "That was a great idea" Ben was a bit surprised with himself, he hadn't thought about either the Java Web or the Deep since they arrived. He trusted Mark a lot to run both places. "May I take your order?" a lady in Joan's age asked and Meg looked up "Hi Mrs. Owen" she stood up to greet the woman with a hug. Ben got a feeling that the Cummings' and the Owen's were close families "You look great Meg" she said "I heard you were coming home today" she glanced at Sarah "Did Joan tell you my Jake's home too?" she said proudly "Yes she did and I'm looking forward to hear him tonight" Meg said and sat down. She looked at Ben "What do you say. Christmas special?" they were soon going back to the farm for dinner "Yes, it sounds great" Meg looked at her sister and Jude who both nodded "Christmas special all around and nothing else, mom's soon cooking" she added. "Coming right up" Mrs. Owen left them alone. She had been taken aback by Meg's young man's accent. "So" Ben started "Who is this Jake guy? You seem pretty fond of him both of you" he looked across the table at Sarah and Meg "Jake's one of the best country singers out there" Sarah said and looked at her sister "And I think if it wasn't for Tim and then Jake's breakthrough the story had been told in a different way" Meg looked at Ben "Jake's a close friend that's all" she had never pursued her crush on him, mostly because she had Tim "You will love him when you hear him sing" Meg said. Their cocoas arrived and when they had drunken them and paid up they went back out and into a few more shops before they headed back to the farm for dinner.

Ben's first meeting with Meg's father did go smoothly and just like his wife he welcomed Ben to their home. Dinner was a pleasant event and around eight pm the young ones as Joan kept calling them went to the Buckaroo "Now, I have to warn you" Meg said as they stood outside the building "This is nothing fancy at all, nothing like the Deep" she held her arm under Ben's. "I'm not at least worried Meg" he smiled "And I bet this is just fine or they wouldn't have so many guests here" Ben looked around the parking lot "That's true" Meg said "There is only one more place and that's more family like, this is where all the young come" "Shall you two discuss this anymore, or can we go inside?" Sarah asked as she was starting to freeze. She had dressed up in leggings and a fairly short skirt even though the snow was falling. "Sorry" Meg said and opened the door to the sound of a busy bar. She looked around, she knew for a fact now that Susan and Rob were here already. She stood on her toes to look over the crowd and as she did she saw someone wave at her and it was Susan. As Meg and the others made their way over Susan slowly got up of the chair, she couldn't wait for the baby to be born "Wow Susan, you certainly have grown since I left" Meg hugged her best friend "And you're tanned, do you spend all day at the beach?" Susan asked just like Sarah had "No, but it's warm and sunny even in December" she explained as she hugged her brother and then she introduced Ben to them both. "What are we drinking, my treat" Meg said "Beer's ok with me" Ben said and the others agreed "Water" Susan had that obvious look on her face "Hey, we'll have beer and wine when you come visit me in Sunset Beach in the spring" Meg said to cheer her up and walked over to the bar. "Hi Jarrod" Meg smiled "Hi Meg, I heard you were coming back for the holidays. You look great" he said "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" she said "I'd like 5 beers; bottles and a glass of water for Susan" "Did you hear Jake's here and playing tonight" Meg nodded as she took her money out "No Meg, these are on me" Jarrod said "Merry Christmas" Meg shook her head "I should go away more often" she laughed and took the tray with the beers and water over to the table where everyone were talking wildly "We've gotten Ben to talk about his club, it will be really great to come see it one day, or at least I hope we will be invited" her brother said "Of course, just let me know before you stand at the doorstep and you're welcome anytime. But now I have to hear everything about you guys. How are you?" she looked at Susan "How's the baby, you didn't tell me much in your e-mail. Susan smiled at her "Well" she said and held on to her husband's hand "We wanted to tell you all at the same time" Rob gently rubbed her cheek "We're having twins" Susan said. Everyone got up to hug them and share the joy. "We did tell our parents the other day, but we wanted to tell you all at the same time" Susan was an only child so there was no more 'close family' that needed to know at this exact moment. As they sat down again they heard the music from the cd stop and everyone turned their attention to the stage "Buckaroo proudly present my twin Jake Owen" Jarrod introduced him and Jake started to play on of his hits.

_Eight Second Ride lyrics_

_Songwriters: Durrance, Bruce Eric; Owen, Joshua Ryan_

_Come on_

_I said, "Hey girl, what's your name? Haven't I seen you before?_

_I recognize them dark green eyes When you walked through the door"_

_"Are you alone, or are you with someone?" She said, "As a matter of fact I'm not"_

_So I took her hand, that's when it all began And we headed towards the parking lot_

_And she said, "Hey boy, do you mind Taking me home tonight?_

_'Cause I ain't never seen a country boy With tires on his truck this high"_

_I said, "Climb on up, but honey watch the cup That I'm spitttin' my dip inside_

_And hold on tight 'cause it's gonna be wilder Than any eight second ride"_

_We went ridin' around rockin' to the sound Of "A Country Boy Can Survive"_

_And I knew then she was my kinda girl 'Cause she was singin' every single line_

_Then she slid on over put my hand on her shoulder And I asked her what she wanted to do_

_She said, "It really don't matter where we go Just as long as I'm ridin' with you"_

_She said, "Hey boy, do you mind Taking me home tonight?_

_'Cause I ain't never seen a country boy With tires on his truck this high"_

_I said, "Climb on up, but honey watch the cup That I'm spitttin' my dip inside_

_And hold on tight 'cause it's gonna be wilder Than any eight second ride"_

_So we headed out to Old Tobacco Road Put the tailgate down and we made love_

_She said "A true country boy is hard to find But I found one wilder then any eight second ride"_

_She said, "Hey boy, do you mind Taking me home tonight?_

_'Cause I ain't never seen a country boy With tires on his truck this high"_

_I said, "Climb on up, but honey watch the cup That I'm spitttin' my dip inside_

_And hold on tight 'cause it's gonna be wilder Than any eight second ride"_

_Yeah, hold on tight because it's gonna be wilder Than any eight second ride_

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	18. Chapter 18

**~Chapter eighteen~**

Everyone cheered as Jake finished the song "Thank you all, so great to be back and see so many familiar faces. I hope you'll have a nice evening and that you'll get off your chairs and dance a little" he said and started the next song. As it was a slower song Meg reached for Ben's hand "Come on, let's dance" Meg snuggled close to Ben. "I feel so safe in your arms" she whispered. Ben kissed her on the top of her head "I love you Meg" When the new song changed tempo Ben and Meg went back to the others around the table. "Oh no" Sarah said suddenly and Meg who sat with her back towards the door turned around "Oh no" she agreed. Ben had also turned around "Who's that?" he asked "That's Tim, my cheating ex-fiancé" Meg said and turned back around. Tim slandered over to the bar, he had already had a beer or two at home "I don't want any trouble from you Tim" Jarrod told him as he put the beer down in front of him. "What do you mean?" Tim asked "You know exactly what I mean Tim, the slightest hint of trouble and you're out of here" Jarrod said again and went to serve someone in the other end of the bar. Tim sat down on a stool and looked over at the table where Meg and the others sat, this would be his and Meg's first Christmas as married if she hadn't run off, so what that he had had a little fun with Connie, there were no harm in that wasn't it? He thought to himself. After explaining to Jude about Tim the mood went back to party around the table and as Jake took a pause he walked thru the bar, talking to people he knew before he ended up behind Meg. He put his hands on her shoulders and lent forward "Hi everyone" he said and looked around. As he didn't know Ben or Jude he introduced himself to them, still with a hand on Meg's shoulder. Ben felt a pang of jealousy thru his body, he had NEVER felt like this before and he didn't like it. "How are you all?" Jake asked and pulled up a chair and sat down between Meg and her brother. Meg moved closer to Ben to make space which gave him an excuse to put his arm around her. "So Meg" Jake looked at her "Heard you moved out west, do you like it?" Meg smiled and leaned her head on Ben's shoulder "I love it, it was like coming home when I came to Sunset Beach, you really should come out there" "I might do that" Jake said as Meg looked up at Ben "Maybe we should arrange for Jake to play at the Deep" "That's a great idea" Ben reached for his wallet and handed Jake a business card "The club's about the same size as this place" Ben said "I've actually been thinking of doing a small tour playing smaller places instead of big arenas" Jake said "I'll give you a call" he got up "I think I'll have to play some more, maybe I'll see you all here again tomorrow" he still held eye contact with Meg. The first song was a slow one and Ben and Meg got up to dance again. Jake just played a few more songs and then people started to drop off and so did Meg and the others too. "I'll fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow" Meg said in the car "It's been a long day" "I know the feeling, I felt the same yesterday" Sarah added "Do you know when grandma is coming?" Meg asked "I think around noon tomorrow and she's staying over" Sarah answered. Meg couldn't wait for her grandmother to meet Ben, especially now when it had went so well with parents and she knew that her grandmother would love Ben. Suddenly Sarah hit the break hard "What's up?" Meg said and looked up just in front of the car was Tim "Why did you stop?" Meg said tiredly and rolled down the window "Just go away Tim, I don't want anything to do with you" Tim walked around the car and leant on the roof "But what if I want to talk to you then…" he said and Meg shook her head "I told you that we're done with each other. I've moved on and I hope you will do the same" she took a deep breath "I know we probably will bump into each other when I'm here, but I'll do my best to avoid you" she started to roll the window up and told Sarah to drive off.

Back at the farm Meg made them all some coffee, she wanted to be alone with Ben for a bit so she suggested they'd drink the coffee in her room. She sat down on her bed and offered the only chair to Ben. Ben tilted his head a bit and searched for Meg's gaze "Anything wrong?" he asked softly. "Not really" she shook her head "I just thought that we'd talk about what happened tonight" "You mean Tim?" Ben said "I don't think there's anything to say" again she shook her head "Nope, not Tim… Jake" she had felt Ben's look as Jake had put his hands on her shoulders "You know I truly love you and only you Ben. Jake's just a very close friend…" she didn't know how to explain it to him. Ben put his cup down and moved over to sit beside Meg. He held her close in his arms "I know what you mean. From what Sarah said before I'm considering myself a very lucky man that you were with Tim back then and that you're a person that's true to the one you love, even though Tim wasn't in the end, otherwise I would never have had the privilege to get to know you" His kiss showed Meg all the love he had for her. As they broke the kiss "There will be a woman that will be just as lucky as I am one day when she finds Jake" Meg looked puzzled at him "That you two didn't 'get it on' way back when" Ben smiled. With a smile Meg reached for Ben's face and pulled him close for a kiss "I'm the lucky one" After finishing his coffee Ben left Meg's room. He went into the room he shared with Jude, who already was asleep, and took his laptop with him downstairs to check his mails. He knew that Mark would have left a report for him by now. "Can't you get to sleep either?" startled Ben looked up and saw Hank "Not really, but I had to check a few things. I hope you don't mind Mr. Cummings" Ben said. Hank shook his head "Not at all Ben, you feel like home I hope" he said "And… I hope you will call me Hank" Ben laughed "I sure will Hank" he nodded towards the coffee machine "There's some fresh coffee if you like" Ben said as he had made a fresh pot "Well I might as well" he said and sat down with a cup "So, what's keeping you up?" Ben asked "I've got a horse that was a bit unsettled when I did the late feeding and I've got a hard time to relax when all's not right" he explained "I think I know what you mean, some nights when there's been a roar or beginning of a fight at the club I keep thinking that what if they come back and try to break in or something" Ben said. Hank laughed "Maybe our businesses aren't so different after all" Hank said. Ben closed his laptop down "I guess not, worries are always the same whatever you do I think" he took a sip of the coffee. Hank finished his coffee and stood up "I think I shall go back outside and check, do you want to come along?" he asked Ben and since Ben still hadn't seen the stables he joined them. They ended up staying with the sick horse all night since Hank knew that the veterinarian wouldn't come at this time anyway "You learn by time when to call emergency calls, but I hate to leave Cassie like this" Hank had said "Cassie is actually Meg's favorite so I'd hate to see anything happen to her" "I understand" Ben said. The men talked all night and got to know each other, it wasn't until Joan came in the crack of dawn that Ben went back inside to get one or two hours of sleep.

Meg had a restless night, she missed Ben's arms around her and then the dreams were so strange. She dreamt she was a fair maiden in the middle-ages and that the men dueled for her, first it had been Tim and another guy she didn't know and Tim had won her, just to lose her to Jake who in his turn lost her to Ben. All of the time Meg had been sitting on her favorite horse in a lady saddle watching the duels. When she woke up she put her robe on and went to see if Ben was awake. She opened the door quietly and saw that Jude was already up but Ben was still fast asleep. It wasn't like Ben to sleep after eight am. She tiptoed over and sat down on the bed. Slowly she pulled a strain of hair back from his face, she knew that Ben had been too busy to get to the hairdresser's; usually he kept his hair neat and tidy. She bent forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, Ben stirred and slowly opened his eyes "Good morning beautiful" he said and stretched out "Good morning" Meg kissed him "You look tired" she said "Yeah, I've only slept like…" he reached for his watch "… two hours. Your father and I" "What did dad do now?" Meg asked and rolled her eyes "Nothing Meg, don't worry. Let me finish though, we were in the stables all night with Cassie, she was feeling poorly. I think the vet's been here by now" he said and sat up and pulled Meg into his arms as she looked worried "Shall we go down and see how she's doing?" Meg nodded "Let me just get dressed, I'm ready in five minutes" she said and ran into her room where she threw on a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt. Ben had gotten up and put on his jeans and t-shirt and a sweater on top. When they came downstairs the rest were sitting at the table having breakfast "Good morning everyone" Ben said and locked eyes with Hank "How's Cassie doing? I told Meg and we thought we'd pay her a visit" Hank nodded and swallowed his food "She's much better, the vet left about an hour ago" he informed them "But I think some TLC from Meg won't do her any harm" Hank smiled at his daughter "No carrots though, it was something with her stomach Steve said" "Ok daddy" she said and Ben and Meg dressed up in boots and jackets and headed towards the stable "I can't believe you and dad spent all night out here, how did you get to know?" she asked and Ben told her how he had checked up on business things and Hank had wandered into the kitchen. "I'm happy you get along so well" Meg said. "I'm happy too, I have to admit I was more nervous about meeting your father than your mother" Ben said and took Meg's hand as they walked the path to the stables.

As they returned inside it was still some time before Joan would return from picking her mother up so Meg said she had some last minute giftwrapping to do and went to her room. Ben had his own agenda and went to look for Hank, he found him in the little study her had behind the kitchen. He knocked on the door and looked inside "Hi Hank, I hope I don't disturb you?" Ben asked "Not at all Ben" he said shaking his head "Maybe you could help me out with this computer thing, I'm no good at it, Maggie always did it for me before she moved to Sunset Beach" Hank said "I can try" Ben said and stood beside Hank when he told about his problem, it was an easy thing to fix, Ben showed how he should tackle the problem if it came back on "Or you'll just call me… or Meg and we'll be your support over the phone" Hank nodded as Ben sat down on the edge of a chair "That's good to know" Hank said "So, what can I help you with" Ben who never was unsure of anything suddenly felt nervous, he looked up "Hank, sir…" he started and Hank looked at him, he had a hint of what would come and didn't know how much he'd let Ben suffer. Ben cleared his throat "I would like to… I'd hope to get your blessing… in asking Meg to marry me" You could almost feel the tension in the room. Hank couldn't hold back "I was wondering if this was what you wanted… and I actually wanted you to suffer waiting for my answer, but Ben, I've not know you very long and Meg has just known you a little longer, but from what I see in her face when she looks at you and the other way around and the way we got to know each other last night I'm more than happy to give you my blessing…" he paused shortly "I'm also very honored that you asked" Ben sighed of relief "Thank you sir, Hank" he shook his hand and rested back in the chair. Hank looked at Ben, just for a brief moment he saw something that he only could describe as vulnerable. Ben got up of the chair "If you'll excuse me I'll go make a phone call to see that all's ok in Sunset Beach" Hank smiled "Not at all, you go ahead"

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


	19. Chapter 19

**~Chapter nineteen~**

Even though Meg and Sarah helped out a lot in the kitchen preparing for the next day it was a pretty laid back day this Christmas Eve. Ben and Meg had already decided to go to the Buckaroo again in the evening and were trying to get Sarah and Jude to come along. "You should go out and enjoy yourself while you're young" the girl's grandma said. She had taken alike to both Ben and Jude at once and when Hank had told her and Joan about his meeting with Ben. "That young man will make a very good husband for Meg" she had said "I too was blinded by Tim, but knowing what we know now I'm very happy for Meg she didn't go thru with that wedding" "You're such a wise woman Sophie" Hank said to his mother-in-law and she laughed "I see something in Ben that I once saw in you Hank, a young man who knows what he wants"

After the dishes were done from their dinner Ben and Meg, Sarah and Jude went to the Buckaroo. It was pretty crowded for Christmas Eve, a lot of Meg's old friends from school were there and she talked to as many as she could. Some of them wanted to know if she had seen Tim since she got back, a lot of them wanted to know about California. She felt like she was the only one ever been out of the state. "I just need to get to the bathroom" she told Ben when he asked her to dance "I'll be here waiting" he said and sat down. Jake was playing this evening too and the crowd loved him. At the moment he had taken a break. Just as Meg walked out of the bathroom she met him "Hi, you're playing great tonight too" she said with a smiled and Jake just grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the office. He didn't say anything but pushed her against the door and kissed her, Meg put her hands against his chest to push him away but the kiss was familiar and she gave into it. With not too much resistance left Jake pulled away "I'm sorry Meg" he said breathless "I didn't mean to do that" he turned around and pulled his hands thru his hair before he looked at Meg again "I know it doesn't make it right, I just had to take the chance" Meg still stood with her back against the door "Jake…" She started but didn't know how to go on, was she going to drag up the past. Jake stood closer now he rubbed her arms up and down "I know I've got no rights doing this, I know you're with Ben and he seems to be a great guy, I just had to grab the chance" Meg moved away towards the desk in the room "Ben is the greatest" she said still with her back to him "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone" she turned around "Jake, maybe I can say I regret not breaking up with Tim all those years ago, but both you and I know we're totally different people today. I mean you're the big country star" she smiled "There is someone special out there for you too" she filled in "Have you maybe already met her?" Meg teased when she saw something glints in his eyes. "Well… it's early days yet" he admitted "But I've been seeing this girl that was in my latest video". Meg walked over and gave him a hug "I hope it turns out well" she then left the office to go back to Ben.

There was still some life left in the fireplace when they got back to the house. Ben and Meg sat down on the floor with a cup of hot chocolate. Meg snuggled closer to Ben and just enjoyed the moment. The house was so quiet and everyone else had gone to bed, even Sarah and Jude had gone straight to their rooms. Meg moved so she sat in front of Ben, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck "I love you Meg" he whispered and Meg took his hands and softly kissed them "I love you too Ben" she hadn't told him about the run in with Jake, she felt that it wasn't necessary. Ben looked into the fire for a while "It's magic, don't you think" he said more like a statement than a question and Meg turned her head "Everything I share with you is magic" she said and kissed him. Ben slipped down among the pillows they had put there to sit comfortable and pulled Meg with him, he knew it couldn't lead to anything this night, but just being close and kissing was almost as good. He rolled her over so he was on top. As they broke the kiss Ben looked Meg deep in her eyes "Marry me Meg" he said and they both sat up. Meg was a bit in shock "I know this is a spur of the moment, I don't even have the ring with me" Ben said "You have a ring?" Meg said astonished "Yes I've got it back in Sunset Beach, I didn't plan on asking you just yet, but…" he took a deep breath "Meg, I love you with all of my heart and I want to share the rest of my life with you" Meg took his face in her hands "I love you too Ben, heart and soul and I too want to be with you for the rest of my life" she pulled him close for a kiss "I'd love to marry you" Ben kissed her again and sighed "It feels strange not to have the ring for you" Meg smiled "I don't need a ring Ben, I've got you and that's all that matters" "You're one of a kind Meg Cummings" Ben kissed her again and then reluctantly pulled away "I guess we better get to bed now, I don't know if I can keep away from you otherwise" he stood up and offered his hand to Meg to help her up. Hand in hand they walked up the stairs where they shared another kiss before they parted. Meg threw herself on the bed, she grinned from ear to ear, she was getting married to Ben, she felt like screaming it out to the world, but for now she'd keep it to herself. Ben undressed and slipped into bed, he was surprised with himself for being so impulsive and damned himself at the same time for not packing the ring, although he had thought he'd ask her at a romantic meal or a nice picnic when it was just the two of them, the only right of all that had been that it had actually been just the two of them.

The next morning Meg was woken up by someone knocking on the door, it was Ben with a fresh cup of coffee "Good morning my love" he smiled as Meg sat up in bed and got the cup handed to her "Good morning to you too and Merry Christmas" Ben bent forward to kiss her "Merry Christmas" Meg was the one that broke the silence "So, shall we tell everyone or shall we wait?" she put her head on the side as she looked at Ben who shrugged his shoulders "It's all up to you, I mean I didn't give you the ring…" he felt a little bad about that, but now he could at least have Meg try it and maybe get it readjusted if needed. "That's that…" Meg said "But again I'd love to shout it from the rooftop" Ben laughed at her happiness "Then let's tell them all tonight" Robert and Susan wasn't coming until later on in the day as they were going to her parents for lunch. "But only if you're really sure about it" Ben added. "I'd hate to wait until we're back in Sunset Beach and then call home and tell them, so yes Ben, I'm sure about it. Besides grandma deserves to hear it from us both" she just loved her grandma.

When Ben and Meg told everyone about their news it was all happy faces. "But you have to wait with the wedding until after the twins are born" Susan said "I don't want to look like this in your wedding pictures" and Meg smiled "Of course we will wait" she said and Ben took her hand "But not too long" he looked at her with a smile "No, but I don't want to rush it either, I only plan on doing this once… I mean for doing it once for real" Joan had taken out an old photo album that she first showed to her mother "Do you remember this?" it was taken in the garden of Sophie's house and it was Meg, Sarah, Robert, their cousins and a few other kids. The girls had managed to dress the guys up to play wedding "I do, what a job the girls did, picking flowers and getting the boys all dressed up" she said and pointed "Who's that?" she asked about the guy standing next to Meg(who as the oldest girl was the bride) and it got Meg curious to look too "Yeah mom, who's that, it's not Tim for sure" and Joan looked a bit closer "I can't say for sure" she carefully took the photo out of the corners and read on the back "Oh, it's Jake. It was the first summer Owen's were here, about 5 years before they moved here" She handed the photo to Hank to pass around and in a teasing mood he looked at Meg "This looks like another match made in heaven" although from the little he'd gotten to know Ben, there could be no one better for his little girl, Jake was touring with his music and he wanted a man that was close to home for Meg. When the photo reached Ben Meg tried to get it from him, she didn't want him to see it, she had on a flowery summer dress and on special permission she had gotten to borrow her grandmother's old veil for the photo and of course the veil was way too big and long for the young Meg "You look lovely" Ben said affectionately. Meg looked at her grandmother "Do you still have the veil?" she couldn't for the life of her even think of why she had bought a new for her no-wedding to Tim "Yes I have" Sophie smiled at her "I even have the dress, but I think that's very out of fashion" she looked over at Susan "Although the little tiara I gave to Susan for hers and Robert's wedding" Meg smiled "Something old, something borrowed" she said quietly to herself.

The next morning was busy; of course Susan and Robert had come for breakfast, then after lunch Ben and Meg were leaving to get back to Sunset Beach in time for the boxing-day party. Sarah and Jude weren't to come for another two days and Meg was happy about it, hopefully she'd get the house ready in time. Sarah was dropping them off at the airport as she had some friends to meet in town "Now, if you change your mind please text or call and let me know and I'll come down and pick you up" Meg said as she hugged her sister tightly "You don't have to worry Meg, we'll take the shuttle, it's all planned and paid for, besides I bet you'll be busy with the house and work anyways" Meg rolled her eyes "That's true, but you know me, I need an excuse to take a break or I'll just go on" Sarah laughed "That's true, you're like one of those Duracell-bunnies, you just go on and on and on…." She said until Meg playfully hit her on the arm "I still love you though" Sarah said and hugged her sister again "I think we'd better go thru security now Meg" Ben said and Meg hugged her sister again "I'll see you in two days then sis" she said as they parted "You try and stop me from sunny California, I'm just happy to get away from this snow" Sarah reassured.

All connections to Sunset Beach and real life characters are purely for your pleasure.

©tinadolphin 2012-


End file.
